


Miłosny sekret.

by TrishMichealLancaster



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishMichealLancaster/pseuds/TrishMichealLancaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(uh zrobiło się oficjalnie ,ale czasem trzeba hehe)</p>
<p>Całkowity zakaz powielania pomysłów,kopiowania i umieszczania naszej twórczości na innych stronach ,blogach, chomikach itp. ( co to tego ostatniego to tylko za naszą zgodą .Zgodę możecie otrzymać od Honki i/lub Trish niekoniecznie decyzje podejmiemy wpólnie zależy od opka.)Dzięki za odwiedziny.Miłego czytania. Hona & Trish.</p></blockquote>





	1. Odkryty sekret.

Rozdział 1

Odkryty sekret.

Adam miał małą tajemnice o której wiedzieli wszyscy,rodzina,wytwórnia,przyjaciele i band oprócz fanów i prasy. Brunet chciał, żeby tak pozostało tak długo jak to możliwe,nie chciał skazywać siostry na to co sam przeżywał w szkole ze względu na jego kontrowersyjny image i orientacje. Ale jak wiadomo życie lubi płatać figla. Adam miał siostrę z którą łączyła go nie typowa wieź jak na rodzeństwo. Dziewczyna była o 12 lat młodsza od Adama,była oczkiem w głowie całej rodziny,a zwłaszcza Adama i Neila. Rodzice bruneta zawsze chcieli mieć dziewczynkę w rodzinie ale jak na razie życie dało im dwóch zwariowanych i nieobliczalnych synów ,których wspierają we wszystkim na co oni się zdecydują tak było zawsze i nie mieli zamiaru tego zmieniać. Kiedy Baby boy miał 11 lat jego mama zaszła w ciążę. Cała rodzina była szczęśliwa, że w ich życiu pojawi się nowy członek rodziny,zwłaszcza że Leila ciężko przechodziła te ciąże. W trakcie ostatniego badania wynikły komplikacje u dziecka i lekarze temu zaradzili ale Leila nie mogła mieć więcej dzieci. Ta długo oczekiwana dziewczynka była jej ostatnim dzieckiem,dlatego cała rodzina rozpieszczała ją. Dziewięć miesięcy później na świat przyszła dziewczynka,przy porodzie była cała rodzina. Chłopcy byli ciekawi małej istotki ,która przyszła na świat. Dziewczynka donośnym płaczem obwieściła na świat swoje przyjście,dopiero jak zobaczyła twarz uśmiechniętego bruneta przestała płakać. Co zaskoczyło wszystkich nikt jeszcze nie wiedział co to znaczy ,ale zbiegiem czasu wszystko miało się wyjaśnić. Dwa dni po porodzie Leila razem z córeczką wróciła do domu. Dziewczynka z natury była spokojną małą osóbką, potrafiła przespać cała noc spokojnie. Kiedy rodzice byli zajęci albo szli do pracy mała Lambert opiekowali się chłopcy,głównie Adam ponieważ był najstarszy i bardziej odpowiedzialny od młodszego brata (chociaż co po niektórzy by się z tym spierali).Z biegiem czasu zaczął się pokazywać charakterek dziewczynki,dość szybko zaczęła chodzić i mówić. Była ruchliwym dzieckiem. Zaglądała i wchodziła wszędzie gdzie się dało nie raz chłopcy znaleźli bałagan w ich pokoju pozostawiony przez małego chochlika ,ale nie potrafili się na nią gniewać. Chłopcy skończyli już szkoły i poszli na studia w tym samym czasie ich siostra poszła do szkoły. W szkole jak to w szkole, bywa rożnie ale nasza brunetka już pierwszego dnia zdobyła dużo przyjaciół ,ale tylko dwójka z nich stała się bliskimi przyjaciółmi Eryk,Alan,Nina i Wera. Dziewczyna była szczupłą brunetką o niebieskich oczach i lekkim makijażu. Kiedy panna Lambert skończyła 14 lat jej wówczas 26 letni brat Adam zdecydował się na zgłoszenie się na casting do programu „Idol” i się dostał. W trakcie trwania całego show gdzie śpiewał covery znanych osób i uczył się od nich śpiewu rodzice i brat go odwiedzali. Wcześniej rodzina zdecydowała głównie pod naporem Adama, żeby siostra go nie odwiedzała,tu chodziło o jej bezpieczeństwo i dobre imię. Brat bał się, że jak prasa się o niej dowie nie da jej spokoju. Mała Mi bo tak ją nazywał pisała do niego SMS-y i e-maile przez cały czas trwania show. Podczas trwania programu wyciekła informacja o orientacji jednego z uczestników ,tym uczestnikiem okazał się Adam Lambert to jego twarz była widoczna na zdjęciu gdzie całuje się z swoim byłym chłopakiem. Ta informacja obiegła cały świat od USA po Japonię. Siostra była dumna ze swojego brata ,który był dla niej mentorem. Wspierała go i brała z niego przykład co nie było niczym dziwnym ponieważ ta dwójka pod niektórymi względami była do siebie podobna. Baby boy nie wygrał show ze swoim mega talentem ale i tak zajął 2 wysoką pozycje. O tego momentu zaczęła się jego wymarzona kariera. Podpisał kontrakt ze studiem na płytę i od tego czasu zamieszkał w LA. Skompletowanie zespołu nie zajęło dużo czasu ponieważ większość znał wcześniej. Jak Briana ,Brook ,Terenca i innych. Oni znali jego mały sekret i nie mieli nic przeciwko jeśli jego mały skarb jak ją nazywał będzie go odwiedzać. Brakowało mu tylko basisty i klawiszowca. Po wielu poszukiwaniach i castingach postanowił zatrudnić Tommy Joe Ratliff,którego polecił mu Monty ,który grał z nim już w kilku kapelach. czekoladooki ujął Lamberta swoją otwartością do ludzi i naturalnym talentem oraz tym, że był jak kameleon umiał dostosować się do każdej sytuacji. Zaprzyjaźnili się od razu,ale Adam nie ufał tak do końca glitterbaby (jak go nazywał ), żeby powiedzieć mu jego o największym sekrecie i powierzyć mu sporadycznie w opiece jak przyjedzie do niego w odwiedziny jego największy skarb – siostrę. Długo zajęłoby naszemu brunetowi przekonanie się do glitterbaby,gdyby nie jego siostra która była w międzyczasie u niego w odwiedzinach. Przyjechała jak zwykle na weekend mama ją przywiozła. Przyjechała w piątek po południu i jak zwykle z plecakiem na plecach wparowała do recepcji hotelu.  
-Hej część mogę prosić klucz do pokoju 214.Pozdrowiła znajomego recepcjonistę. Chłopak chciał powiedzieć jak zwykle dzień dobry ale kiedy zobaczył Nicky ,siostrę Adama. Powiedział :  
-Cześć,Nicky już podaję. Adama nie ma w hotelu jest na próbie zresztą zespołu kazał ci przekazać żebyś do jego powrotu nie opuszczała hotelu.  
-Spoko jak tylko się rozpakuje to zejdę na dół do baru na podwieczorek to pogadamy. Nie wiesz czasem o której mój brat wróci,może zostawił jakoś notkę.  
\- Nie niestety nie wiem.  
-Dzięki. I poszła na górę rozpakować się i pół godziny później zeszła na dół do baru, żeby coś zjeść i pogadać z znajomymi z hotelu. Nie była tu po raz pierwszy i większość z nich znała zwłaszcza tych ,którzy najdłużej pracują. Jej brat pojawił się w hotelu dwie godziny później akurat w porze kolacji. Właśnie wszedł do baru w towarzystwie Tommiego i reszty zespołu,kiedy zauważył siostrę pijącą swoją ulubioną kawę. Podeszli do niej i się przywitali.  
-Cześć Mała Mi ,Adam nie wspominał ,że wpadniesz?- odezwał się Brian.  
-Cześć,Brian,chłopaki,braciszku-odpowiedziała dziewczyna i obróciła się a reszta się dosiadła. Jej niebieskie oczy spoczęły na Tommym.  
-Cześć,ciebie nie znam Adam mi o Tobie nie mówił-powiedziała do basisty.  
-Jestem Tommy Joe basista Adama ,a ty?Musisz być jego fanką skoro znasz wszystkich,oprócz mnie. Ja jestem w zespole od nie dawna.  
-Oł nie ,nie jestem fanką. Mam na imię Nicola i jestem siostrą Adama.-powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się do mężczyzny.  
-Ach,Adam nie wspominał, że ma siostrę.  
-Hm jestem jego małym sekretem,Tommy Joe.-odpowiedziała chichocząc.  
-Ach rozumiem.  
Kiedy wszyscy usiedli do stołu podszedł kelner i każdy z nich zamówił coś do jedzenia i zaczęli ciąg dalszy rozmowy o próbie,prasie,nagrywaniu kolejnych utworów oraz wywiadach i trasie koncertowej po wydaniu płyty. Po przyniesieniu przez kelnera zamówienia rozmowa zeszła na AMA,a rozmową rozpoczęła Trish.  
-A jak tam przygotowania do rozdania nagród American Music Awards. Jesteś zaproszony braciszku to już nie długo.  
-Och kompletnie o tym zapomniałem- jęknął Adam -Tak jestem zaproszony i nie wiem jeszcze co wykonam,chyba „For you enterteinment”  
-Wydaje mi się że to dobry wybór - powiedział Brian a reszta się z nim zgodziła.  
-Chciałbym zrobić wielki show i czymś zaskoczyć widzów nie wiem przejść się z Tommym za rękę albo coś w tym w stylu. O ile Tommy nie masz nic przeciwko.  
\- Nie, nie mam mi to pasuje,lubię szokować. Z resztą możesz na scenie ze mną zrobić co chcesz – powiedział Tommy Joe poruszając brwiami w specyficzny sposób.  
-Hm skoro Tommy i ty również skarbie lubisz szokować to mógłbyś pocałować go na scenie.- powiedziała zamyślona brunetka patrząc gdzieś w dal i kontynuowała-to by zaszokowało wielu ludzi i wywołało mały skandal. Reszta spojrzała na nią z lekkim szokiem Adam się uśmiechnął a Tommy hm Tommy miał z lekka zdziwioną minę. Nigdy nie spotkał nastolatki ,która mówiła by z takim spokojem o tych sprawach.  
-Hm to świetny pomysł - powiedział Adam – o ile Tommy się zgodzi nie chciałbym zrobić niczego z czym nie czuł by się komfortowo.  
\- Adam czyś ty oszalał – powiedział Isaac.- Prasa zje cie żywcem.  
\- Raczej nie ewentualnie odwoła parę wywiadów ,nikt nie chce mieć na głowie LGBT ,które stanie w obronie moje brata. A Tommym się nie martw zgodzi się.  
\- Ja siedzę tuż obok- warknął zainteresowany – i skąd ta pewność, że się zgodzę co?  
\- Bo lubisz mojego brata i chyba już wiesz, że jemu się nie odmawia prawda.  
\- No w sumie to masz rację zgodziłbym się. Adam ma czasem takie argumenty, że trudno je przebić.  
\- No to załatwione.  
Reszta się zgodziła i wszyscy się rozeszli do siebie prawie wszyscy została tylko Nicola, Adam i Tommy Joe.  
-Adam mogę cię o coś zapytać – powiedział czekoladooki.  
\- Jasne.  
-Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, że masz siostrę i na dodatek z taką różnicą wieku. Ile jest pomiędzy wami 14 lat?  
\- Tak między nami jest 12 lat różnicy, a nie powiedziałem ci bo ci nie ufałem aż to teraz jeśli chodzi o moja siostrę.  
\- A co się zmieniło?  
-Polubiłam cię to się zmieniło – odpowiedziała brunetka wtrącając się do rozmowy i dodała – pomalujesz mi oczy eyelinerem tak jak ty masz to świetnie wygląda.  
Tom spojrzał na nią dziwnie. Nie zauważył,żeby miała make up.  
-No więc.  
-Spoko nie ma sprawy,ale nie zauważyłem żebyś się malowała.  
-Ma na sobie delikatny makijaż i błyszczyk – odpowiedział Adam – nie mam nic przeciwko malowaniu oczu eyelinerem tylko zrób to delikatnie ona ma dopiero 14 lat ma się zbytnio nie rzucać w oczy,rozumiemy się Tommy.  
\- Tak.  
Następnego dnia Tom pomalował oczy Małej Mi i dał jej kilka wskazówek jak malować oczy eyelinerem. Kiedy Adam ją zobaczył z lekkim makijażem i delikatnie pomalowanymi oczami przez Tommy Joe był zadowolony. Szatyn spełnił jego prośbę i nie pomalował jej oczu tak mocno jak sam miał. W ciągu tego weekendu i kilku następnych „Skarb” Adama i Tommy Joe zaprzyjaźnili się co nie uszło uwadze Baby boy. Był zadowolony. Czas mijał jak szalony. Młodej w szkole a brunetowi w studiu na próbach. W końcu przyszedł ten wielki dzień ,rozdanie nagród American Music Awards w skrócie AMA. Cała rodzina zasiadła przed telewizorem, żeby zobaczyć show Adama. I to co zobaczyli przeszło ich najśmielsze oczekiwania. Adam śpiewał tak jak planował piosenkę „For you enterteinment”.Tancerze tańczyli układ tak jak było w choreografii. Adam chodził po scenie i modulował głos stosownie do piosenki w pewnym momencie tak go poniosło że przystawił twarz jednego z tancerzy do swojego krocza. I dalej śpiewał ,kiedy tancerz się od niego odsunął. W innym momencie wszedł na drugie podium podszedł do klawiszowca tam stojącego ,szarpnął go za włosy i pocałował co wywołało spore zamieszanie na widowni i przed telewizorami. Natomiast w domu Lambertów rodzice byli lekko zszokowani,a na twarzy najmłodszego członka rodziny popijającego kawę wykwitł głupkowaty i dumny uśmieszek ,którego nikt nie zauważył. Po występie Adama nastąpiły gromkie brawa, kiedy artysta schodził ze sceny. Następnego dnia nastąpił szum wokół występu bruneta,odwołano dwa wywiady z nim bojąc się, że zrobi to samo co na AMA. Szum był większy niż się spodziewano. Za to płyta sprzedawała się jak świeże bułeczki. Im większy był szum wokół artysty tym większa była sprzedaż płyty i innych gadżetów związanych z artystą. Każdy fan chciał mieć jego płyty,koszulkę cokolwiek co miało logo Lamberta. A w internecie był jeszcze większy boom kiedy filmik z występu na AMA trafił na YouTube gdzie fani bronili swojego idola przed nagonką na niego za to co zrobił. W którymś z wywiadów zainteresowany powiedział, że muzyka go poniosła a chłopak z którym się całował jest hetero i się zgodził. Po tej wypowiedzi w internecie zawrzało jeszcze bardziej każdy chciał wiedzieć kim jest ów mężczyzna. W pewnym momencie wyciekła informacja, że jest to basista Adama Tommy Joe Ratliff. Od tego momentu w sieci powstało mnóstwo opowiadań z serii Adommy z połączenia imion obu zainteresowanych. Po kilku miesiącach sprawa AMA w prasie i mediach ucichła. Ale mimo to paparazzi nadal interesowali się Adamem i również Tommym ,który mu wszędzie towarzyszył co wywołało mnóstwo spekulacji. Siostra nadal odwiedzała Adama w hotelu. W którymś momencie prasa się nią zainteresowała. Każdy się pytał kim jest dziewczyna ,która odwiedza Adama w hotelu i jest w dobrych stosunkach z całym zespołem. Spekulacji było mnóstwo od fanki,córki lub siostry jednego z członków zespołu. Dopiero kiedy w internecie znalazło się zdjęcie dziewczyny razem z baby boy wrzucone przez jednego z fanów. Jeden z nich po dokładnym przyjrzeniu się fotce rzucił, że to może być siostra samego Adama Lamberta. Szok,zainteresowanie i dociekliwość mediów nie miała granic. Dwa dni przed feriami w gazecie ukazał się artykuł z dużym nagłówkiem „Dlaczego Adam Lambert ukrywał przed nami, że ma siostrę.”Artykuł miał trzy strony , cytaty z anonimowego źródła potwierdzające że osobą odwiedzającą artystę w hotelu to jego siostra. Jak również zdjęcia gdzie są razem lub z przyjaciółmi i zespołem. Dwa dni przed feriami Tommy Joe zszedł do jadalni na śniadanie po drodze wstąpił jeszcze po gazetę ,którą zawsze kupował. Pierwsze co mu się rzuciła w oczy to artykuł na pierwszej stronie napisany dużymi drukowanymi literami „Dlaczego Adam Lambert ukrywał przed nami, że ma siostrę” O cholera Adam się wścieknie nie chciałbym zobaczyć wkurwionego Lamberta jak zobaczy ten artykuł. Siostra jest jego oczkiem w głowie .A tu nagle prasa się o niej dowiaduje. Współczuje nie wiem komu ,jemu ,prasie czy Nicky. Eh polubiłem ją. I idzie na śniadanie. Po skończonym śniadaniu,kieruje się do apartamentów bruneta,puka dwa razy po chwili słyszy zaspane „Proszę”.Wchodzi ,siada na kanapie i kiedy artysta się do niego dosiada z pytaniem  
\- O co chodzi Tommy Joe? Szatyn nic nie mówi tylko pokazuje mu gazetę i artykuł. Brunet odbiera gazetę zerka na pierwszą stronę i jest w szoku , zaczyna czytać artykuł zamieszczony na 20 stronie.  
„Dlaczego Adam Lambert ukrywał przed nami, że ma siostrę?  
Jak się dowiedziało The Time z anonimowego źródła młoda dziewczyna,która odwiedza artystę w hotelu w co po niektóre weekendy i ferie jest jego 14 letnia nie fanką czy córka lub siostrą jednego z członków zespołu,jak wszyscy spekulowali ale jest to siostra samego Adama Lamberta. Dziewczyna ma 14 lat jest szczupła brunetką o niebieskich oczach i lekki makijażu,czasem ma też oczy pomalowane eyelinerem. Jak na 14 łatkę ubiera się trochę zbyt krzykliwie oraz ekstrawagancko ale elegancko , jak twierdzi nasze źródło przykładem jest dla niej brat. Dziewczyna wychowała się razem z Adamem i młodszym bratem artysty w San Diego ( jest to rodzinne miasto artysty dop. red.).Dziewczyna chodziła do przedszkola ,później do zerówki. Skończyła też podstawówkę a teraz chodzi do liceum. W wieku 4 lat rodzice zapisali ja na kurs tańca i gry na instrumencie. Dziewczyna gra na fortepianie ,pianinie ,keybordzie (różnych jego odmianach ) i na gitarze ,każdej. We wszystkich szkołach jej średnia ocen nie przekraczała 6.0.Po szkole chodzi również na lekcje akrobatyki i sztuk walki. Czyżby chciała w przyszłości pójść w ślady brata? Nie wiadomo. W szkole jest powszechnie szanowana i lubiana ,ale co dziwne nie wiele osób wiedziało jak tam byliśmy, że jest ona siostra tego kontrowersyjnego artysty co wzbudziło spory szok i zainteresowanie wśród uczniów. Natomiast nauczyciele nie byli zdziwieni ale i nie chcieli nam udzielić żadnych informacji na jej temat tak samo jak sąsiedzi i jej znajomi i przyjaciele. Wygląda na to że oni też znali jej pokrewieństwo z artystą. Natomiast z samą zainteresowaną nie udało nam się porozmawiać. Za każdym razem jak chcieliśmy jej zadać jakieś pytanie mówiła bez komentarza lub odsyłała nas do Adama. Czyżby brat mówił jej co ma mówić?Według naszego źródła raczej nie rodzeństwo jest ze sobą tak mocno zżyte i tak dobrze się znają wzajemnie że dziewczyna wie co zrobić i mówić .Nasze anonimowe źródło również donosi że Adam jest nadopiekuńczy i zaborczy jeśli chodzi o siostrę jest też dominujący. Siostra słucha go bez żadnego ale. Mają ponoć podobną mowę ciała ,gesty ,tak samo unoszą brwi kiedy są zaskoczeni czy się zdenerwują. Przyjaciele Adama i jego zespół ja wręcz uwielbiają nie mają nawet nic przeciwko jak się wtrąci w jakiejś sprawie ,rzuci kąśliwy komentarz czy pomysł .Nie zawsze się z nią zgadzają ale w każdej sprawie można się z nią dogadać .Nie jest kłótliwa. Jest otwarta na ludzi nie przeszkadza jej to że ktoś jest innej orientacji seksualnej innej wiary czy w inny sposób jest inny ogólnie rzecz ujmując jest tolerancyjna. Ponoć tego nauczyła się od brata. Lubi każdego członka zespołu Adama ,ale ponoć tak samo jak jej brat ma słabość do basisty (Tommy Joe Ratliff dop. red.).Ponoć ona i Tommy Joe mają jedną rzecz wspólną oboje lubią szokować. W trakcie pobytu u Adama nie raz ich widziano razem wychodzących z klubu i imprezujących razem z przyjaciółmi i zespołem. Goście w klubie w którym ich widziano twierdzą że Adam nigdy nie zamówił dla niej nic innego dopicia niż cola czy woda mineralna albo sok. Wszyscy pili alkohol oprócz niej. Nicky bez alkoholu dobrze się bawiła i brylowała na parkiecie razem z Teremcem , Taylorem ,Sasa czy Brook czasami reszta się do nich przyłączała ,Tommy Joe rzadko ponoć kiepsko tańczy.  
Artykuł miał jeszcze z pół strony ale w miarę jak go czytał brunet robił się wściekły nie sorry to niedopowiedzenie wkurwiony. Po tym jak skończył czytać spojrzał rozeźlony na Tommiego.  
-Zwołaj resztę zespołu za pół godziny. Muszę zadzwonić do menadżera i rodziców.  
Tommy siedział spięty obok Adama i przyglądał mu się jak czytał artykuł mimika jego twarzy z zaskoczenia w złość zmieniła się dosyć szybko. Trochę mu zajęło zrozumienie tego co powiedział do niego brunet.  
-Rusz się do cholery Pretty Kitty i nie wkurwiaj mnie jeszcze ty. Tommy wstał zdenerwowany i szybko wyszedł nie chciał wkurwiać bruneta jeszcze bardziej. Wkurwiony Lambert zachowuje się jak tygrys w klatce. Wszyscy wiedzą, że lepiej go wtedy nie drażnić. Po wyjściu po informował resztę o sytuacji,natomiast Adam w tym samym czasie zadzwonił do menadżera i rodziców. Menadżer obiecał zająć się sprawą. Natomiast rodzice byli w szoku i lekko przerażeni sytuacją. Nicky postanowiła spędzić te dwa dni do ferii tak jak by się nic nie stało,a na ferie pojechać do brata i porozmawiać z nim o zaistniałej sytuacji. Sama nie wiele mogła zrobić tu bardziej chodziło o jej brata i jego karierą niż o nie samą.  
Następnego dnia po ukazaniu się artykułu .Nicola z najlepszymi przyjaciółmi pokazała się w szkole. Eryk,Alan , Nina i Wera czytali artykuł i postanowili nie opuszczać przyjaciółki na krok ufali jej ale nie ufali innym uczniom i nauczycielom. Przyjaciółka umiała się bronić,ale nie chcieli być tymi na których Adam się wkurwi kiedy jej się coś stanie lub ktoś ją zrani,facet bywa wtedy nieobliczalny. W momencie kiedy dziewczyna weszła do szkoły twarze wszystkich uczniów znajdujących się w szkole były zwrócone w jej stronę. Większość zaczęła szeptać kiedy trójka nastolatków szła korytarzem. Coś w stylu o mój boże to siostra Adama Lamberta ,albo o kurwa to siora tego geja. Nagle jeden z uczniów powiedział dość głośno  
\- O idzie siostra tego pedzia,też jak on lubisz swoją płeć.-powiedział i zaczął się śmiać. Połowa uczniów spojrzała na niego z niesmakiem,druga połowa nie wiedziała co zrobić. Wszyscy czekali na reakcje brunetki. Nicola pewnym krokiem podeszła do chłopaka,który to powiedział a teraz się śmiał i uderzyła go z liścia w twarz. Wszyscy byli w szoku,powszechnie wiadomo było, że jest spokojną osobą i ciężko wyprowadzić ją z równowagi. Chłopak w szoku spojrzał na nią i ucichł. Jego policzek był czerwony już chciał jej oddać kiedy usłyszał jak mówi  
\- Nawet nie próbuj mi oddać bo oberwiesz ponownie tylko, że tym razem nie w twarz a w krocze.- Chłopak zbladł jak ściana.- I nie waż się mnie więcej obrażać. I nie tylko mnie ,ale i mojego brata. Nie wszyscy muszą wiedzieć, że jesteś homofobem. Nie toleruje wyzwisk w moim kierunku. Ja nikogo nie przezywam i tego samego oczekuje od ciebie.-mówiąc to obróciła się do reszty mówiąc- Jeśli komuś nie pasuje, że mój brat jest homoseksualistą niech mi to powie w twarz a nie szeptać za moimi plecami myśląc ze tego nie słyszę. Ja czegoś takiego nie robię jak coś mi się u drugiej osoby nie podoba albo mam coś do niej to mówię jej to prosto w twarz i tego samego oczekuje od reszty uczniów tej szkoły. Prosiłabym też żeby nie rzucać we mnie wyzwiskami tak jak przed chwilą zrobił to wasz kolega,bo jak zauważyliście ja potrafię i zamierzam się bronić przed w pewnym sensie molestowaniem. Może być i tak że mój brat i prasa się o wszystkim dowie a wtedy nie odpowiadam a ni za reakcje prasy ani za reakcje bruneta. Powiem tylko tyle artykuł mówił prawdę a mój brat w stosunku do mnie jest zaborczy i nadopiekuńczy. A nie chcielibyście spotkać wkurwionego Adama Lamberta,więc dobrze wam radze dostosujcie się do mojej prośby. A jeśli mi nie wierzycie co się może stać jak Adam się wkurwi zawsze możecie spytać mojego brata Neila. On raz go wkurwił nie było ciekawie. Kończąc krótką przemowę obróciła się i poszła z przyjaciółmi w stronę klasy gdzie miała mieć pierwszą lekcje. Do końca dnia było spokojnie żaden z uczniów nie odważył się podejść do dziewczyny lub szeptać o niej. Wszyscy uszanowali jej wole wiedzieli z prasy jaki jest Adam i słyszeli historię o której wspomniała brunetka o tym jak brunet był zły na brata i co się wtedy działo woleli tego uniknąć. Następny dzień też minął spokojnie z tą różnicą, że cześć uczniów podchodziła do niej i prosiła o załatwienie im autografu jej brata. Za każdym razem dziewczyna mówiła zobaczę co da się zrobić. Nie chciała nikomu robić nadziei,nie wiedziała tak do końca jak zareaguje na to jej brat, że ludzie wykorzystują ją do tego żeby coś od niego dostać jak np. autograf. Dwa dni minęły jak z bicza strzelił. W końcu nadszedł piątek pierwszy dzień ferii. Już dzień wcześniej nastolatka spakowała wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy na dwu tygodniowy pobyt,dzisiaj miała tylko dopakować resztę . Jeszcze tego samego piątkowego wieczoru pojawiła się w hotelu swojego brata na ferie. Kiedy przyjechała akurat była pora kolacji. Wparowała do recepcji hotelu już chciała podejść i jak zwykle poprosić o klucz ,kiedy zobaczyła opartego o drzwi od wejścia do baru Tomiego.  
-Hej,czekoladooki – krzyknęła do szatyna. Mężczyzna obrócił się słysząc jak ktoś go woła. Tylko jedna osoba mówiła na niego czekoladooki według niej jego oczy kojarzyły jej się z kubkiem gorącej czekolady i tak już zostało.  
-Hej,Młoda już jesteś Adam myślał, że będziesz jutro.  
\- Niespodzianka,a co zawiedziony jesteś to sobie pójdę.  
\- Nie zostań żartowałem. Chodź zaprowadzę cię do apartamentów bruneta będzie zaskoczony.  
-No pewnie uwielbiam robić mu niespodzianki ma wtedy ten swój zabawny wyraz twarzy,który ty też będziesz miał okazję teraz zobaczyć. Kiedy szli minęli kilka znajomych osób z którymi się przywitali. Weszli do windy i wybrali 3 piętro. Kiedy dojechali na piętro i wysiedli z windy spotkali resztę bandu z którym się przywitali. W pewnym momencie doszli do pokoju 214 i zapukali.”Proszę „odpowiedział baby boy. Tommy otworzył drzwi i przepuścił przodem dziewczynę. Adam w tym samym czasie obrócił się .  
-Niespodzianka. Adam był w szoku wyglądał jak ryba wyjęta z wody ,Joe widząc to zaczął chichotać. W pewnym momencie oprzytomniał.  
-Co ty tu robisz myślałem, że będziesz jutro rano ewentualnie popołudniu.  
-Postanowiłam przyjechać wcześniej rodzice się zgodzili. Pójdę się rozpakować ok.  
-Ok. A jak skończysz zejdziemy na kolacje. Tommy poczekasz i zejdziesz z nami.  
-Jasne. Pół godziny później nasza trójka zeszła do jadalni na kolacje, reszta zespołu już tam czekała. Zamówili już nawet swoje ulubione potrawy. Kiedy trójka naszych bohaterów się dosiadła zrobiła to samo. Po kolacji wstąpili jeszcze do baru na piwo a o północy poszli jeszcze do klubu a Nicola do siebie. Dopiero o czwartej nad ranem wrócili do swoich pokoi spać. Jutro czekał ich ciężki dzień. Nicola rozpoczynała ferie będzie się działo. O tak będzie wesoło. Z tymi myślami nasi bohaterowie zasnęli.


	2. Ferie.

Rozdział 2

Ferie.

Następnego dnia była sobota pierwszy dzień ferii. Nastolatka wstała wcześnie czyli o 7. Nie chciała rezygnować z nawyku wczesnego wstawania tylko dlatego, że były wakacje. Wiedziała, że jeśli wcześnie wstanie to więcej zrobi i zwiedzi. Mimo, że nie była w LA po raz pierwszy miała swoje plany razem z przyjaciółmi,którzy też przyjechali do tego miasta w odwiedziny do rodziny. W LA mieszkali kuzynEryka i przyjaciel Alana Mike i kuzynka Wery i przyjaciółka Niny Alison . Dziewczyna wstała o 7.Zrobiła poranną toaletę,ubrała się i zjadła śniadanie zamówione wcześniej do pokoju razem z kawą. Zeszła na dół gdzie miała się spotkać z przyjaciółmi. Na dole już czekali Alison z Weronicą oraz Niną i Michael z Erykiem i Alanem.  
-Cześć – powiedziała i przywitała się z szóstką przyjaciół z każdym przytulając się na dzień dobry.  
-Cześć Nicky co robimy. To co zwykle?- zapytał Mike.  
-Tak ,ale najpierw musimy wstąpić do sklepu z kosmetykami Thomas prosił o eyeliner ,bo mu się skończył a nie ma kiedy pójść. Wczoraj zabalowali, ja poszłam o 12 spać a oni jeszcze zostali nie wiem o której wrócili. A teraz odsypiają eh standard  
.-Ok. To jaki to ma być sklep.- zapytała Alison. Kiedy szli w stronę drzwi wyjściowych ,w międzyczasie Nicky zostawiła jeszcze notkę dla brata i ruszyli. Kiedy byli w samochodzie,którego kierowca był Mike. Nicola odpowiedziała  
-Eh dostałam adres z nazwą sklepu – i podała go werze która powiedziała  
\- To jest najdroższy sklep z markowymi kosmetykami w mieście.  
\- Eh wiem ponoć Tom nielubi używać byle czego ,tylko najlepszych o co się z tym wiąże najdroższych kosmetyków. On więcej na nie wydaje niż baba.  
Vera podała kartkę Mike mówiąc  
-Najpierw tam,bo później zapomnimy.  
-Ok.  
Mike siedział za kierownicą był starszy o dwa lata od trójki przyjaciół tak samo jak Alison. Obok niego siedział Eryk i Alan a z nimi Nina ,Nicky i Vera. Samochód był to mini van,który oprócz siódemlo przyjaciół z tyłu mógł pomieścić niewielkie zakupy,które planowali zrobić. Nawet nie zauważyli że za nimi ruszyli paparazzi ,którzy byli ciekawi gdzie się wybiera siostra Adama. Przyjaciele najpierw zaliczyli sklep Toma,a później ruszyli do centrum handlowego,gdzie planowali zrobić małe zakupy. Kupić nie tylko ciuchy, ale to co było im najbardziej potrzebne czyli buty,spodnie i kurtkę koniecznie skórzaną dla Eryka. Nowa kurtkę, czapkę i rękawiczki dla Nicky. Spodnie ,buty i kurtkę dla Alice. Nawet Veronica coś sobie kupiła czyli bolerko do sukni ,którą zakupiła wcześniej .Michael znalazł dla siebie swoja ulubioną grę komputerową w niższej cenie na którą czatował przez kilka tygodni. Po zakupach zrobili sobie przerwę na lunch w przytulnej kawiarni ,która znajdowała się z dala od centrum handlowego na mało uczęszczanej ulicy,ale jeszcze w centrum miasta. Nie wielu ludzi o niej wiedziało a właściciele traktowali ich jak swoich mimo tego ,że wiedzieli ,kto wśród nich jest.:Nasza paczka była częstym bywalcem tej kawiarni. W pewnym momencie,kiedy zajadali się ciastem Alison powiedziała  
\- Od pewnego czasu mam wrażenie, że ktoś nas śledzi.  
\- Ja też – powiedział Alan- tylko nie wiem ,kto ?  
\- Chyba paparazzi ,ale nie jestem pewna.- powiedziała Nicola – nie martwcie się nie podejdą bliżej bynajmniej mam taka nadzieję. Ok co dalej ,bo nasz plan zakupowy został zrealizowany.  
-Hm zostawmy zakupy u mnie i wybierzmy się do centrum rozrywki, zaliczymy kino a później park rozrywki, tunel strachu i tak dalej. Jak zaplanowali tak zrobili.

W tym samym czasie w hotelu.  
-Mój łeb – jęknął Adam po otworzeniu oczu, spał na kanapie w pokoju Isaaca a wokół niego reszta zespołu. Pomału zaczął sobie przypominać co robili wczoraj: przyjazd siostry ,kolacja ,piwo w barze ,odesłanie Młodej o północy do pokoju,wypad do clubu i picie dalej. Wymieszał chyba wszystkie trunki jakie tylko były dostępne w klubie a teraz cierpi na kaca giganta i patrząc na przebudzających się po kolei członków zespołu nie tylko on. Wstał, chwiejąc się podszedł do telefonu i zamówił kawę dla siebie i reszty oraz poszedł do łazienki po lek na ból głowy. Pół godziny później przybyła kawa. A reszta zespołu z nim na czele pomału dochodziła do siebie.  
-Eh nie powinniśmy byli tyle pić czuje się jak zmięty kawałek szmaty – jęknął Brian.  
\- Uf ja też nie potrzebnie mieszałem te wszystkie alkohole. Adam to twoja wina, że się tak czujemy ty i te twoje zwariowane pomysły nawet nie wiem co się z wczoraj na dzisiaj działo i szczerze wole nie wiedzieć – jęknął Thomas.  
\- Ha ha to dobrze, że nie pamiętasz ja piłam stosunkowo najmniej i pamiętam jak każdy z was się zachowywał tego wieczoru – powiedziała Brook.  
-Nie opowiadaj nam tego nie jesteśmy ciekawi.- powiedział Adam. Dwie godziny później ,kiedy każdy poszedł do siebie ,zrobić poranną toaletę zeszli na dół na późne śniadanie a właściwie obiad.  
\- Co tu tak cicho – powiedziała Sasha – zazwyczaj jest głośno.  
\- Hm jest 14 pora obiadu może dlatego.  
\- No może.  
Po zjedzeniu posiłku zdecydowali się zostać w hotelu jakoś specjalnie nie mieli ochoty nigdzie wychodzić ,chyba że nad basen w hotelu. Adam poszedł jeszcze tylko do siebie po kąpielówki. Kiedy wszedł do pokoju zauważył ,że został posprzątany a siostry nigdzie nie było pomyślał, że była gdzieś na terenie hotelu więc nie miał się czym martwić. Nadzieją matka głupich a że ona kocha swoje dzieci to no cóż nasz brunet nie wiedział że Młoda opuściła hotel nawet nie odczytał jeszcze notki zostawionej w recepcji. Zszedł na dół i kiedy mijał recepcje stojący za jej kontuarem chłopak zawołał:  
-Panie Lambert.  
-Tak.  
-Pańska siostra kazała przekazać panu wiadomość.- chłopak podaj mu kartkę z notka. Baby boy wziął ja i powiedział  
\- Dzięki.  
I ruszył w kierunku basenu ,gdzie była reszta usiadł na leżaku i rozwinął kartkę a na niej było napisane.  
Czołem Baby boy.  
Wcześnie wstałam i wybrałam się z przyjaciółmi na zakupy do centrum handlowego. Po drodze wstąpimy do naszej ulubionej kawiarni a później do Mike. Na sam koniec planujemy zaliczyć może kino i park rozrywki. Nie martw się wrócimy ok 20.Miłego odsypiania.  
Twoja glambaby.(czyli twoja siostra Nicola nie ja to wymyśliłam tylko twoi fani).  
-Nie, nie zrobiła tego. Jezu.- powiedział Adam. Reszta spojrzała na niego. W końcu Brian się odezwał :  
\- Kto i czego nie zrobił. Wyglądasz jakbyś miał zamiar zawału dostać.  
-Nicoli nie ma w hotelu wybrała się z przyjaciółmi na zwiedzanie LA.  
\- Uh nie martw się wróci cała i zdrowa jak zawsze .  
\- Nie mam się martwić. Ty mi mówisz, że nie mam się martwić. Brook sytuacja się zmieniła a ty mi mówisz, że nie mam się martwić. Ona nie jest już anonimowa,a jeśli ktoś ja rozpozna. Nie wiem w centrum handlowym, w kawiarni, w kinie, w parku rozrywki. Chryste ,gdybym wiedział kazał bym jej wziąć ochronę a tak nie wiem nawet do końca gdzie ona jest.  
-Zadzwoń do niej.- powiedział Tom.- albo wiesz co ja do niej zadzwonię ty jesteś zbyt zdenerwowany. I jak powiedział tak zrobił.  
\- Hej tu Tommy Joe- powiedział szatyn po wybraniu numeru nastolatki i zrobieniu na głośnik tak że wszyscy mogli słyszeć.  
\- Hej czekoladooki jak tam kac – powiedziała brunetka w tle było słychać szept kto dzwoni Tom zrób na głos ok  
-Dzięki lepiej niż rano- powiedział.  
-To oznacza, że impreza była udana szatynie – powiedziała Vera.  
\- Hm kto to był.  
\- A to Vera moja przyjaciółka.  
-Pozdrów Adama Nicola na nam mówiła, że jeszcze leczy wczorajszego kaca – powiedzieli chłopcy. A w tle było słychać śmiech Alison,  
\- Hej chłopaki to nie było fair – powiedziała do przyjaciół – Alison nie śmiej się .I sama się zaczęła śmiać  
\- Sama się nie śmiej ,zresztą za każdym razem jest tak samo ty przyjeżdżasz a oni leczą kaca po imprezie na twoja cześć – powiedział Mike – zgadza się glitterbaby.  
\- No w sumie tak.- odpowiedział szatyn.-Gdzie jesteś i właściwie kto z tobą jest?  
\- A co chcesz się przyłączyć? – powiedziała Alison.  
–Ja jestem za.  
\- My też.  
-Hej jak on się tu pojawi to fanki zjedzą go żywcem.- powiedziała Nicola  
\- To może być zabawne Pretty Kitty w parku rozrywki zjedzony przez tłum fanów jadący przez tunel strachu ha ha. Świetny nagłówek do gazety.  
\- No to już wiemy gdzie jest – powiedział Adam – i chyba wiem kto z nią jest Alison ,Vera ,Nina,Eryk,Alan i Mike.  
Kiedy nastolatki usłyszały głos Adama przestały się śmiać a Nicola powiedziała  
\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś że Adam jest obok ,wredoto,co.  
\- Coś ci nie pasuje.- powiedział Adam w jego głosie była wyczuwalna złość.  
\- Nie skądże. Nie złość się ,Zostawiłam ci notkę w recepcji. Nic mi nie jest. Tak jak napisałam o 20 będę w hotelu czyli -spojrzała na zegarek –za cztery godziny muszę jeszcze wpaść po zakupy do Mike. Ach Tom mam twój kosmetyk,był cholernie drogi.  
\- Dzięki.- powiedział.  
\- Jak wrócisz to sobie pogadamy – powiedział Adam w jego głosie było słychać ulgę,że nic jej nie jest ale poczuje się lepiej jak ją zobaczy. I się rozłączył. Cztery godziny później brunetka weszła do hotelu obładowana zakupami  
\- Dzięki za podwózkę i miło spędzony dzień- pożegnała się z przyjaciółmi. Przed recepcją stał Adam zresztą. Młoda podeszła do nich i podała Tomiemu torbę z jego zakupem.  
\- To dla ciebie jak prosiłeś.  
\- Nareszcie jesteś – odpowiedział Adam i przytulił siostrę do siebie po drodze sprawdzając czy jest cała i zdrowa – nie rób mi tego więcej. Wiesz, że sytuacja się zmieniła już nie jesteś anonimowa wszyscy wiedzą że jesteś moja siostrą fani, prasa ,telewizja,Cholera mogło ci się coś stać a tego bym sobie nigdy nie wybaczył.  
\- Przepraszam ,to się więcej nie powtórzy.- powiedziała nastolatka.  
\- Na pewno nie. Od teraz trzymasz się mnie lub kogoś z zespołu a jak my będziemy zajęci to bierz ze sobą ochrona. Rozumiemy się.- powiedział Adam w jego głosie było coś strasznego nie coś przerażającego. Jego ton mówił jeśli powierz nie to czeka cię coś piekielnego. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że kiedy brunet używa tego tonu nie należy mówić nie bo może cie spotkać piekło z jego strony. A ona wiedziała o tym najlepiej jak naprawdę jej brat może być przerażający ,gorzej niż głodny wampir.  
-Tak rozumiem – odpowiedziała i przytuliła się do bruneta,który odwzajemnił uścisk i kazał zanieść jej zakupy do pokoju a sam zaprowadził ja do jadalni gdzie razem z reszta zjedli kolacje. A Nicola opowiadała co robiła w ciągu dnia i że nikt jej nie rozpoznał a nawet jeśli tak to nie przeszkadzał jej. Zjedli kolacje i od razu wszyscy poszli do siebie spać. Ten dzień był długi i meczący a oni wszyscy byli zmęczeni. Następnego dnia była niedziela ,która minęła spokojnie. Brunet przeprowadził rozmowę na temat ich sytuacji jeszcze przed obiadem,a resztę dnia spędzili nad basenem kąpiąc się lub śpiewając różne piosenki w wersji karaoke. Co było dosyć zabawne, ponieważ rodzeństwu akompaniował na gitarze szatyn,który jako jedyny przyniósł nad basen ,a później nad ognisko gitarę. Poniedziałek był dniem powrotu do pracy dla zespołu. Musieli pojawić się w studiu już o 8 rano i zabrali ze sobą Nicole .Dziś mieli w planie nagrywać kilka nowych utworów i remiksy. Praca wrzała jak w ulu co było dość nietypowe bo przeważnie spędzali dzień na głupawkach a nie na pracy co wkurzało menadżera i producenta. Dziś była miła odmiana a to dzięki Nicoli ,która miała ze sobą Ipoda i co jakiś czas puszczała swoje ulubione kawałki Britney lub Jacksona i Pink. Jeden jej utwór upodobała sobie najbardziej „FuckIng Perfect” co wkurzało ich nie miłosiernie.  
\- Ile razy możne tego słuchać?- jęknął Isaac.  
-Ej to mój ulubiony utwór,zapodaj coś lepszego jeśli masz.-odpowiedziała  
-A może tak zaczniesz słuchać moich utworów co?-powiedział Adam.  
-Żeby ci sodówka uderzyła mowy nie ma.  
-Ale chyba lubisz jakieś nasze utwory co?- zapytał Thomas.  
-Hm bo ja wiem jest kilka wpadających w ucho jak np. Aftermath albo Music Again.  
-A co myślisz o Fever.- zapytał Adam – mam specjalną wersję na koncert.  
\- A co mam myśleć piosenka jak piosenka podoba mi się ale trzeba mieć odpowiedni nastrój żeby jej słuchać .Do notorycznego słuchania się nie nadaje ,w końcu się znudzi a co?  
\- Nic byłem ciekaw twojego zdania.  
-To je znasz. Idę po kawę do restauracji,bo zaraz mnie znokautujecie za mój wybór muzyczny. I wyszła pokazując język. Nie chciała się przyznać, że tak naprawdę lubi utwory brata. W trakcie powrotu z restauracji z kawą w ręce usłyszała jak ktoś śpiewa i postanowiła zajrzeć zwłaszcza, że muzyka była fajna. Okazało się, że to Pink ze swoim nowym utworem „Raise your glass”.Weszła i powiedziała  
-Fajna piosenka ,ale powinna być szybsza i z nowszym brzmieniem no wiesz mieszanka kilku stylów np. pop ,funk. I zademonstrowała o co jej chodzi.  
-Dzięki młoda za rade. A co ty tu robisz małolatą nie wolno tu wchodzić,no może oprócz jednej osoby w twoim wieku tak słyszałam ,ale jeszcze jej nie spotkałam.  
-No to masz okazje bo o mnie mówisz ,jestem Nicola Lambert,a ty musisz być Pink.  
\- Hej miło mi cie w końcu poznać wiele się mówi o Tobie w studiu ,głównie w kontekście twojego brata.  
-Domyślam się.  
-Hm skoro dałaś mi tak dobre rady to może mi pomożesz ,bo mam zamiar z nich skorzystać.  
-Ok. Czemu nie i tak się nudzę u mojego brata w studiu.  
\- Fajnie. Mówisz tak szybsze tempo i rożne bity a co sądzisz o słowach.  
I pokazała jej kartkę z słowami utworu  
-Są ok. Pasuje do ciebie jak ulał. Masz pomysł na teledysk.  
\- Nie jeszcze a co ty masz.  
\- Nasunął mi się jak czytałam tekst co powiesz na mega party z nastolatkami pomieszane z wstawkami z koncertu.  
-Czemu nie.  
-Może weźmiesz udział w tym teledysku to w końcu twój pomysł.  
-Hm czemu nie. A mogę wziąć przyjaciół.  
-Jasne.  
I tak zaczęła się współpraca panny Lambert z Pink o której Adam nic jak na razie nie wiedział. Brunet przez kilka kolejnych dni pracował jak szalony;we wtorek miał wywiad dla radia. Poszedł razem z Tomem. A popołudniu próba. W środę wywiad dla telewizji śniadaniowej i po południu próba. W czwartek znowu wywiad tym razem zorganizowany przez fanklub i próba. W piątek hm w piątek było inaczej jego wywiad miał być po wywiadzie z Pink,która promowała swoja nową płytę singlem”Raise your glass” ,który wyszedł przedwczoraj razem z teledyskiem. Był tam razem z całym zespołem ,przygotowującym się za kulisami ,kiedy usłyszał zapowiedz spikerki :A o to przed państwem Pink , ze swoim nowym przebojem „Raise your glass” razem z specjalnym gościem zaproszonym specjalnie przez nią i wykonującym z nią tylko ten utwór .Przed państwem Pink. I artystka weszła na scenę gdzie jej zespól już miał rozstawione instrumenty i zaczął grać pierwsze takty utworu.

*Raise your glass

Right right, turn off the lights,  
we're gonna lose our minds tonight,  
what's the dealio?

I love when it's all too much,  
5am turn the radio up  
where's the rock and roll?

Party Crasher,  
Penny Snatcher,  
Call me up if you want gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
in all the right ways,  
all my underdogs,  
we will never be never be anything but loud  
and nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
just come on and come on and raise your glass

Slam slam, oh hot damn  
what part of party don't you understand,  
wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)  
can't stop, coming in hot,  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
it's so on right now (so fuckin on right now)

Party Crasher,  
Penny Snatcher,  
Call me up if you want gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
in all the right ways,

all my underdogs,  
we will never be never be anything but loud  
and nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
just come on and come on and raise your glass  
won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
just come on and come on and raise your glass

(oh shit my glass is empty, that sucks)

So if you're too school for cool,  
and you're treated like a fool,  
you can choose to let it go  
we can always, we can always,  
party on our own

(so raise your, oh fuck)   
So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
in all the right ways,  
all my underdogs,  
we will never be never be anything but loud  
and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
in all the right ways,  
all my underdogs,  
we will never be never be anything but loud  
and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
just come on and come on and raise your glass  
won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,(for me)  
just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)  
   
Nagle na scenę w trakcie refrenu weszła jego siostra razem z przyjaciółmi i przyłączyła się do artystki. Ich głosy wspólnie brzmiały dobrze. Obie miały dość silne barwy głosu..A to tego chórek ,który brzmiał wręcz perfekcyjnie .Widać było, że prób było dużo a widownia zaczęła szaleć i skakać oraz klaskać w rytm piosenki. Kiedy artystka skończyła widownia zaczęła skandować Bis , Bis. Więc dziewczyny zaczęły jeszcze raz. Adam stał i był w szoku. Tak samo jak reszta. Nastolatki na scenie dawały takiego czadu, że samej Pink ciężko było nadążyć. Kiedy skończyli a zespół razem z grupą nastolatków zszedł ze sceny,speakerka zadała pytanie :  
\- Kim był gość specjalny?  
\- To siostra mojego przyjaciela - Nicola.  
-Nicola Lambert dobrze rozpoznałam blondynkę z fioletowo – różowymi pasemkami .  
-Tak to ona. Występuje również w moim teledysku promującym płytę.  
-Wiem widzieliśmy wszyscy ów teledysk. Daje tam z przyjaciółmi niezłego czadu. Nie boisz się reakcji jej brata?  
\- Nie. Nie bardzo. Kiedy nastolatki zeszły ze sceny a jego zespól zaczął się przygotowywać do występu i stroić instrumenty. Brunet zatrzymał siostrę  
\- Świetny występ jestem w szoku .Kiedy miałaś zamiar mi powiedzieć, że występujesz z P!nk?  
-To wyszło przypadkiem. Próbowałam ci powiedzieć ale byłeś zajęty,rodzice wiedzą twój menadżer też. Obiecał, że powie jak ja nie zdążę ale najwyraźniej zapomniał.  
Jeśli masz coś przeciw to następnym razem odmówię a to potraktuje jako jednorazową przygodę,  
-Eh nie musisz nie mam nic przeciwko. A może u mnie wystąpisz w chórkach teraz razem z przyjaciółmi. Znasz słowa piosenki oni raczej też jak cię znam no więc.  
\- Jasne ,a co będziesz wykonywać?  
\- Music Again,  
-Ok. Powiadomię przyjaciół i startujemy.  
\- A ja ekipę i zespół. Będzie zabawnie. Czasem mam naprawdę dobre pomysły. I jak powiedział tak zrobił. Zespół się zgodził a ekipa zostawiła mikrofony z poprzedniego występu. Kiedy speakerka zakończyła rozmowę z P!nk zapowiedziała następnego gościa:  
\- A teraz przed państwem nasz drugi gość muzyczny promujący swoją nową płytę „For you enterteinment „ w piosence Music Again Adam Lambert. Zespół zaczął grać pierwsze akordy ,kiedy na scenę weszła ta sama grupa nastolatków co przy poprzednim występie. Realizatorzy oniemieli tego nie było w planie. Widownia była w szoku ale klaskała na wstępie .W końcu wyszedł Adam a chórek dołączył do niego w odpowiednich momentach zwrotek i przy refrenie.

*Music Again

I want your body, mind, soul, etcetera  
And one day you'll see (You should give it to me)  
And I don't want anyone instead of ya  
Oh babe I'm goin crazy (come on and give it to me)  
And I ain't never met nobody better  
You're someone else's baby

I'm so sick of living for other people  
Took meeting you to realise  
I don't wanna lose ya, I wanna keep ya  
Put your little hand in mine and  
Look into my eyes baby eyes

Oh you made me wanna listen to music again  
Yeah you made me wanna listen to music again

There had been many moons before I met ya  
And I don't know when (I last put paper to pen)  
But now you've given me back my raison d'être  
And I'm inspired again

And I know in some ways we're kinda evil  
I've got my roots and you've got ties  
But my heart's no stranger to upheaval  
Put your little hand in mine and  
Look into my eyes baby eyes

Oh you made me wanna listen to music again  
Yeah you made me wanna listen to music again

Ahhh music again  
Look into my eyes baby eyes  
Ahhhh made me wanna listen to music again

I'm so sick of living for other people  
Took meeting you to realise  
I don't wanna lose ya, I wanna keep ya  
Put your little hand in mine and  
Look into my eyes baby eyes whoa

Oh you made me wanna listen to music again whoa  
Yeah you made me wanna listen to music again whoa  
Oh you made me wanna listen to music again whoa  
Yeah you made me wanna listen to music again .

Widownia oszalała od razu rozpoznali młodszą Lambert w chórkach i zażądali bisu za bisem. W sumie brunet dał trzy bisy za każdym razem śpiewając to trochę inaczej. W którymś momencie namówił całą piątkę na improwizacje na co oni się zgodzili. Zrównali się z Adamem i cała piosenka poszła na dwa głosy chłopcy byli chórkiem dla Adama a dziewczyny dla Nicoli. Głos bruneta był mocniejszy ale siostra go uzupełniała co razem dawało niezwykły efekt. Kiedy zakończyli speakerka zaczęła rozmowę z Lambertem.  
-Spodziewaliśmy się ,że wystąpi pan sam a tu takie show?  
-Pomysł przyszedł mi do głowy podczas gratulacji siostrze udanego duetu z  
P!nk. Nicola się zgodziła zespół też jako że jesteśmy jak rodzina to nie było żadnego problemu jeśli do występu dołączyło jeszcze pięć osób.  
\- Pańska siostra ma niezwykły głos czy też śpiewa w chórkach na płycie tak jak na występie na żywo?  
\- Nie nie śpiewa na płycie. To co pokazałem na żywo to była spontaniczna decyzja. Nie wiem czy to samo będzie miało jeszcze kiedyś miejsce. Musiałbym to omówić z zespołem i rodzina. To jest duże wyzwanie logistyczne zwłaszcza, że siostra jeszcze chodzi do szkoły. I nie wiem co na to moi fani jakby to przyjęli.  
\- Gdyby fanom się spodobała i nie było problemów logistycznych zgodziłbyś się na to ?  
\- Raczej tak ,ale siostra była by cały czas pod moją opieka. O zdanie możemy zapytać samą zainteresowaną.  
I speakerka zaprosiła do rozmowy Nicole. Co wywołało spory aplauz publiczności zwłaszcza, że rodzeństwo jak do teraz nie udzieliło razem wywiadu. Nicola weszła i usiadła obok brata. A dziennikarka powtórzyła pytanie.  
-Nie wiem to zależy od tego czy rodzice i zespół brata by się zgodził. Nie chciałabym zawalić przez to szkoły. Jak na razie nauka jest dla mnie najważniejsza,ale jeśli nie kolidowałoby to ze szkoła to czemu nie -odpowiedziała Nicola.  
\- A co ty na to, że cały czas byłabyś pod opieka brata. Jak nam wiadomo twój brat jest zaborczy i nadopiekuńczy. Ciężko jest żyć z taką osobą? Adam miał minę jakby zjadł cytryną za to Trish odpowiedziała na pytanie.  
\- Nie jeśli wiadomo dlaczego taki jest i dlaczego to robi. Mój brat w ten sposób okazuje, że mnie kocha i dba o moje bezpieczeństwo. Zawsze tak było mi to nie przeszkadza. Zresztą my się świetnie dogadujemy i rozmawiamy o wszystkim, dosłownie. Naprawdę warto znosić taką niedogodność biorąc pod uwagę nasze relacje.  
-A jakie to relacje?  
\- Ufamy sobie wzajemnie i nie zdradzamy naszych sekretów ja jego on moich. Zawsze mogę liczyć na jego miłość i wsparcie nie zależnie od sytuacji w jakiej się znajdę ze swojej lub nie swojej winy. W taki sam sposób ale w mniejszym stopniu mogę liczyć na rodziców i Neila. Zresztą Adam był ze mną od zawsze.  
\- To fakt byłem i jestem z Tobą od zawsze – wtrącił się Adam- i to ja nie raz cię ratowałem przed twoim głupimi pomysłami a kiedy było za późno żeby cię przed nimi uratować po prostu w nich uczestniczyłem w ten sposób skutki i konsekwencje były mniej dotkliwe.  
\- l z wzajemnością.  
\- Prawda z wzajemnością.-odpowiedział baby boy. Rodzeństwo spojrzało na siebie ze zrozumieniem,kiedy w pewnym momencie dziennikarka zadała następne pytanie:  
-Nie dawno wyszła informacja o tym, że masz siostrę ,dlaczego ją ukrywałeś,wstydzisz się jej?  
\- Nie skądże. Po prostu nie chciałem, żeby prasa się wokół niej kręciła tylko dlatego, że to moja siostra. Wystarczy, że mi nie daję spokoju i tworzą niesamowite i w większości nieprawdziwe historie. Młoda jest jeszcze w szkole i nie chciałem, żeby to co napisała o mnie prasa zaszkodziło jej ze względu na nasze pokrewieństwo. Wiem jak młodzież w tym wieku traktuje rówieśników tylko dlatego ze są inni albo są biedni.  
-Z tego co nam wiadomo twoja siostra potrafi się bronić i nie da złego słowa powiedzieć o sobie jak i o Tobie jak to miało miejsce ostatnio w jej szkole. Brunet spojrzał na siostra do końca nie wiedząc o co chodzi po chwili przypomniał sobie jak Trish mu opowiadała jak była reakcja na artykuł i się uśmiechnął.  
\- Ach to. To prawda moja siostra umie się bronić czasem zapominam, że nie ma już czterech lat.  
\- Często ci się do zdarza wiesz – dodała nastolatka.  
-Wiem.  
Dziennikarka zadała rodzeństwu jeszcze kilka pytań na które w większości odpowiadał Adam. Na sam koniec ze względu na krzyki na widowni rozmówczyni poprosiła o jeszcze jeden nie planowany występ. Brunet był na to awaryjnie przygotowany i postanowił zaśpiewać '' Master plan” .Do tego występu też dołączyła szóstka nastolatków. Jak postanowił tak zrobił. Jego zespół był już gotowy więc zaczęli. Występ przebiegł bez żadnych niezaplanowanych momentów ,każdy robił to co do niego należało. Po zakończonym występie wszyscy udali się do domu – czwórka nastolatków i do hotelu reszta zespołu razem z babyboy i glambaby.  
Kiedy dojechali na miejsce każde z nich poszło w swoim kierunku. Sobotę i niedzielę babyboy i jego zespół mieli wolne więc postanowili zwiedzić LA i wybrać się do znajomych. W poniedziałek wrócili do pracy do studia. Praca wrzała. Lambert po występie w piątek dostał w ciągu weekendu i w poniedziałek rano mnóstwo zaproszeń na wywiad i występ na żywo ale był jeden warunek musiał zaprać ze sobą Nicky bo wszyscy byli jej najbardziej ciekawi. Adam nie był zadowolony z początku,ale później pewna informacja zmieniła jego nastawienie. W poniedziałek i we wtorek praca wrzała jak w ulu brunet szedł na wywiad z zespołem lub tylko z Joe w zależności od potrzeb. A Nicky szalała dosłownie z przyjaciółmi na mieście i w hotelu. Na mieście robiła filmiki i zdjęcia,które umieszczała na swoim blogu lub stronie YouTube. Kiedy wstawiała swój nowy filmik na swojej stronie jeden z fanów podesłał jej link,który odsyłał do pewnego filmiku zrobionego w studiu w piątek. Nicola zajrzała na stronę i zaczęła się śmiać i zawołała przyjaciół.  
-A niech mnie chodźcie zobaczyć – powiedziała a przyjaciele podeszli i zaczęli oglądać filmik. Przedstawiał on jej występ z P!nk i miał już 2 tyś. odsłon i mnóstwo komentarzy. Osoba ,która wstawiła ten filmik miała na swoim koncie jeszcze cztery filmiki z jej występu ,dwa z wywiadem P!nk i Adama oraz całość czyli 6 filmików i pod każdym z nich było dużo komentarzy. większość z nich była przychylna. Przyjaciele postanowili przejrzeć Twittera i oficjalna stronę obu artystów gdzie też były te filmiki a tam dyskusja trwała w najlepsze. Było też kilka naprawdę zabawnych i ciekawych pytań na które przyjaciele postanowili odpowiedzieć. Pod nickiem glambaby odpowiadali na co ciekawsze pytania. Po którymś pytaniu z kolei i trzy godziny później ktoś napisał „ czy nie wydaje wam się drogie glambert że na nasze pytania odpowiada sama Nicky (chodzi o tą osobę pod nickiem glambaby).” Jeden z fanów pod wpływem impulsu wysłał jej zapytanie”Jesteś Nicola Lambert” Przyjaciele spojrzeli po sobie i odpisali „nie jesteśmy jej przyjaciółmi a co byś chciał wiedzieć”.Po tej notce padło kolejne pytanie i wszyscy zaczęli chichotać byli teraz w hotelowym barze więc zwracali na siebie uwagę.”hm nie nie mam a co jesteś chętny,ale najpierw omiń mojego ochroniarza” opowiedz :” nie ma problemu”.” No to powodzenia,przyda ci się.”  
„Dzięki.” W międzyczasie oglądali tez inne strony,komentarze i filmy. W pewnym momencie przyjaciele zwrócili uwagę na jeden wpis na Twitterze pewien znany aktor chciałby ją poznać. Nicola czytając ten Tweed odpisała chętnie cie poznam ale na razie możemy pogadać tak na Twitterze,ale poufnie.”ok” i zmienił jej rozmowy na Twitterze na prywatne. Tego typu poufnych rozmów z gwiazdami miała dużo P!nk,Beyonce,Britney i wiele innych. Po kilku godzinnym szperaniu w sieci trafili na blog na którym jedna z fanek przesyła prośbę, żeby wysłać petycje do swojego idola, żeby występował razem z siostrą. Pod nią podpisało się już 20 tyś fanów. Nicola czytając tego bloga nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. W końcu się odezwała.  
-Spójrzcie na tego bloga ma ponad 2 tyś odwiedzających a jego ilość wzrosła po wstawieniu tej petycji.  
\- Pokaż -odezwały się dziewczyny a chłopcy do nich dołączyli.- I nadal rośnie – powiedział w pewnym momencie Mike.  
\- Serio.  
-Odśwież stronę.- Tak zrobiła.- Faktycznie z godziny na godzina wpisów na tej stronie i tej stronie YouTube przybywa .  
-Czyżbyś miała więcej fanów niż brat?- zapytała Vera. Byli tak zaaferowani, że nawet nie zauważyli wejścia i dosiędziecie się zespołu z Adasiem na czele.  
-Ha Ha bez brata nie miała bym w ogóle fanów,razem po prostu tworzymy nie zły tandem.  
\- Jak widać na scenie też. Fani za wami szaleją.- powiedziała Alison.  
-Fakt ,tak jak za Adommy.  
\- A co powiecie na sceniczne trio?  
\- Co masz na myśli?- zapytali chórem.  
-Skoro wszyscy chcą Adama z Tommym. To czemu nie zrobić Adam + Tommy Joe + Nicky.  
\- Żartujesz?-powiedziała Alison.  
\- Nie.  
\- Mam wizje – powiedziała chichocząc Vera- i chyba rozumiem o co chodzi. Sceniczne zabawy Adam z Tommy,Tommy z Nicky a Adam albo zły albo zazdrosny. Takie zabawne scenki jak w filmie.  
\- No. Albo Tommy zazdrosny o Adama lub o Nicky. Lub Nickt zazdrosna o ich obu.  
Zespól patrzył na nastolatków jak na dziwaków. Tommy się śmiał ,Adam również a reszta słuchała w przerażeniu. W końcu Brian nie wytrzymał  
\- Chyba sobie żarty stroicie żaden artysta nie pójdzie na takie coś?  
\- Czemu?- powiedziały nastolatki swoim poważnym tonem ale w oczach było widać chochlikowe iskierki .  
\- Bo to nie etyczne – powiedział wkurzony Brian. Nicola odpowiedziała:  
\- Spokojnie żartowaliśmy. Jesteśmy w żartobliwym nastroju po obejrzeniu kilku filmów,przeczytaniu kilkunastu komentarzy pod moim i naszym występem oraz odpowiedzi na kilka naprawdę dziwnych pytań. A tak przy okazji pokarzę wam coś.- I pokazała bloga z petycją. Adam i reszta spojrzeli na bloga było na nim ponad 4 tys wejść.  
\- Ilość wejść rośnie z godziny na godzinę. Ta sama prośba od fanów pojawiła się na twojej stronie i Twitterze. Adam przejrzał przesłane mu linki i uległ prośbą fanów zwłaszcza, że łączna ich ilość w ciągu pięciu dni ,była środa popołudniu,wzrosła do ponad pół miliona. Internet to jednak silne media pomyślał Adam. W ciągu reszty ferii artysta załatwiał jak by tu dokooptować do zespołu siostrę ,skoro brata mu się udało to siostrę też. Było trochę problemów z powodu szkoły ,ale w końcu się wszystko udało i Trish rusza z nim w trasę Glam Nation Tour od lipca. Ale to dopiero za trzy miesiące a to tego czasu czeka ją szkoła. A w szkole będzie się działo już po powrocie z ferii.

 

Przypis autora:  
”Raise your glass”- piosenka,słowa,muzyka i wykonanie należy do  
P!nk  
„Music Again” ,”Master plan”- utwory ,tekst oraz muzyka jak i wykonanie należy do Adama Lamberta.  
Ksywki głównych bohaterów :  
Babyboy,brunet – Adam Lambert.  
Glitterbaby,Pretty Kitty,Thomas,Tom,Joe,Czekoladooki,szatyn,Tommy Joe,basista Adama – Tommy Joe Ratliff  
Glambaby,Nicky ,Mała Mi – Nicola Lambert


	3. Powrót do szkoły i jej zakończenie.

Rozdział 3

Powrót do szkoły i jej zakończenie.

Koniec ferii nastąpił tak szybko a było tak fajnie. Jest co wspominać wspólna praca z bratem i z P!nk w studiu. Wspólny występ na żywo w mediach. A teraz jest niedziela wieczorem a ja muszę wracać do szkoły,ale to nic na wakacje znowu tu wrócę. Babyboy powiedział, że jadę z nim w trasę koncertową. Fajnie nigdy nie byłam w Japonii czy w Chinach muszę tylko zabrać ze sobą kamerę i aparat ach i jeszcze laptopa. No ale to dopiero w lipcu ,a teraz pora wracać na ziemie i jutro rano do szkoły. Takie były myśli Nicoli w trakcie i po powrocie do domu. Następnego dnia rano pojawiła się w szkole razem z przyjaciółmi. Niewielka część uczniów patrzyła na nią z zawiścią a druga część przychylnie. Tak samo było z nauczycielami tylko proporcje były inne większość była przychylna tylko dwie czy trzy osoby były zawistne. Wszyscy widzieli jej występ z P!nk i Adamem część w telewizji a część w Internecie i reakcje były różne. Ci którzy byli fanami Adama i /lub P!nk reagowali przychylnie wręcz chcieli zaprzyjaźnić się z Nicky byle być bliżej gwiazd. Inni byli zazdrośni i kombinowali jak ją zdyskredytować w oczach innych. Jeszcze inni w ogóle nie mieli zdania ,ale większości ja lubiła. Nicola nie lekceważyło szkoły i uczyła się na każdy sprawdzian i odrabiała każdą pracę domową tak, że była ze wszystkim na bieżąco. Do szkoły nadal jeździła z przyjaciółmi prowadziła Eryk lub Wera. Sama chciała zrobić prawko ,ale jeszcze nie mogła. Rodzina się nie zgadzała. Więc chwilowo odpuściła ten temat z myślą, że kiedyś do niego wróci. W szkole było w miarę normalnie do czasu. Ta zawistna część uczniów a zwłaszcza kilku zaczęli robić się w stosunku do niej z początku natarczywi popychanie,wyzwiska ,zastraszanie. Jak na razie były to dość delikatne formy i robili to kiedy nie było obok świadków i jej przyjaciół. Unikała ich a raczej się starała. Ale po kilku tygodniach przywierało to gorsze formy ,ta niewielka część uczniów zaczęła zabierać jej książki ,zastraszać i robić kilka okropnych rzeczy. A najgorsze było to, że jej przyjaciół nie było obok a ci uczniowie ,którzy to widzieli bali się reagować .Bali się tego, że sami oberwą ,kiedy staną w jej obronie. Nicola była twarda psychicznie miała mnóstwo przyjaciół i rodzinę na którą mogła liczyć. Tak, że jak miała już dosyć to ich odwiedzała, żeby się wygadać lub po prostu być z kimś i ostatnio tak było bardzo często. Większość znajomych nic nie zauważyła. Ataki w ciągu miesiąca na nią się nasiliły. Te kilkoro uczniów było jeszcze bardziej agresywnych ,kiedy zauważyli że nie złamią jej psychicznie próbowali fizycznie. Dziewczyna się broniła kiedy ja atakowali. A co najważniejsze nadal miała dobre stopnie. Nie było tajemnicą dlaczego oni to robię. Ta grupa uczniów pochodziła z biednych i patologicznych rodzin. Byli zazdrośni o jej sukcesy a najbardziej nienawidzili jej z powodu jej brata. Jak ktoś taki ,jak on mógł dostać się tak wysoko i na dodatek to, że jest gejem wzburzała ich agresje jeszcze bardziej. Nie mogli na nim się mścić za swoje niepowodzenia bo go tu nie było i był osobą publiczną..Ale co innego jego siostra ona była pod ręką i mogli na niej odreagować całą agresje skierowaną przeciw niemu. Ich agresja nabrała w ciągu dwóch miesięcy coraz gorszych form :bicie ,popychanie,zastraszanie,groźby nie którzy z nich próbowali się do niej dopierać. Ale dziewczyna się broniła,jak ją próbowali uderzyć to oddała. Skarżyła na nich dyrekcji szkoły ,ale świadkowie albo byli zastraszanie albo bali się ,albo ich po prostu nie było. Dziewczyna kilkakrotnie próbowała pogadać z rodzicami ,ale byli zbyt zajęci ,tak samo Neil. A nawet Adam do którego dzwoniła wielokrotnie a kiedy już się dodzwoniła to bała się o wszystkim powiedzieć. Czas leciał mimo dobrych ocen w szkole,Trish nie czuła się w niej najlepiej. Bała się tego co mogą jej zrobić,gdyby nie pojawienie się osoby w korytarzu mogli użyć tego noża a ona mogłaby się wykrwawić na śmierć. Nie wiedziała,że ludzie aż tak nienawidzą innych z powodu ich sukcesów i seksualności,żeby chcieć brutalnie zranić ich i ich bliskim powodując czasem trwałe kalectwo albo śmierć tylko po to by ta druga osoba cierpiała. To im przynosiło satysfakcję i czuli się bez karni,ponieważ inni bali się zareagować. W któryś weekend,kiedy miała już dość tego całego zastraszania i chciała się komuś pożalić, wygadać. Nikt nie miał dla niej czasu .Jedyną osobą ,którą udało jej się telefonicznie złapać i miał wolny czas, był Tommy Joe. Umówili się na kawę u niej. Rodziców nie było wyjechali więc zaprosiła go do siebie. Wiedziała, że jemu może zaufać, w końcu był zaufanym przyjacielem jej brata. Adam zawsze powtarzał, że jak on nie będzie miał czasu to ma dzwonić do jego przyjaciół. A Thomas był jego przyjacielem i właśnie stał pod drzwiami jej domu i dzwonił do drzwi. Otworzyła mu i wpuściła go do środku,kiedy ja zobaczył od razu się domyślił że coś jest nie tak. Młoda wyglądała jak trup,dosłownie była nie umalowana i miała worki pod oczami widać było od razu że coś ja dręczy i płakała. Tommy wszedł do środku i przyglądając się domowi udał się do salonu i usiadł na kanapie,a dziewczyna w tym czasie zrobiła kawę. Kiedy przyniosła i usiadła obok niego zaczęli rozmowę.  
\- Wyglądasz strasznie co się stało?- zapytał Joe.  
\- A skąd pomysł, że coś się stało może zapomniałam po prostu się umalować- odpowiedziała.  
\- Ty nigdy o tym nie zapominasz masz hopla na punkcie makijażu jak ja.  
-Fakt.  
\- Jeszcze te worki pod oczami jakbyś nie spała. Widać też ,że płakałaś a ciebie trudno doprowadzić do łez. Powiem wprost wyglądasz jak upiór w operze. Po prostu strasznie. O co chodzi? Coś nie tak pomiędzy tobą a przyjaciółmi?Nie dogadujesz się z Adamem albo Neilem lub rodzicami.-dopytywał Tom.  
\- Nie to nie to?- odpowiedziała.  
\- To o co chodzi wiesz, że mi możesz zaufać. To ma związek z powrotem do szkoły?Kiedy zobaczył jej minę i zaciśnięte usta zorientował się że ma racje,ale domyślił się czegoś jeszcze gdyby chodziło tylko o szkołę poradziła by sobie a jak nie, nie dusiła by tego w sobie i powiedziała by od razu. O co jeszcze mogło chodzić? Pytał siebie Tom przyglądając się twarzy siostry Adama. Może tu nie chodzi o coś tylko o kogoś. Wypytywał się dalej ale nie szło nic od niej wyciągnąć w końcu się domyślił ale chciał mieć pewność. Więc zapytał :  
-To ma związek z Adamem dlatego nie chcesz nic powiedzieć- zapytał  
-Skąd wiesz ?– zapytała i się rozpłakała na dobre. Thomas przytulił ją do siebie podał chusteczkę i poprosił  
\- Opowiedz mi co się dzieje może jakoś pomogę. Pomiędzy jednym pociągnięciem nosem a drugim dziewczyna mu wszystko opowiedziała. O tym jak z początku ją zastraszali ,próbowali skłócić z przyjaciółmi i resztą szkoły. Później jej grozili,zabierali książki i notatki. Kilka razy próbowali ją pobić ale się obroniła. Opowiedziała Tomiemu wszystko nawet to co zdarzyło się parę dni temu jak próbowali zaatakować ją nożem,ale w porę ktoś się pojawił a oni uciekli. Thomas słuchał tego wszystkiego z przerażenie na twarzy. A dziewczyna płakała dalej nie szło jej uspokoić jej płacz przerodził się w szloch. Tommy nie miał wyboru zadzwonił do Adama. Wiedział, że sam nie da rady jej uspokoić była jak jedna wielka kupka nieszczęścia. Ale zanim do niego zadzwonił zapytał  
-Dlaczego oni ciebie zaatakowali?  
\- Byli zazdrośni o mojego brata,że jemu się powiodło a im i ich rodziną nie,to są nastolatki z patologicznych rodzin. Na dodatek to, że Adam jest gejem wzmocniła ich agresje w stosunku do mnie.- powiedziała pomiędzy jednym czknięciem a drugim .I płakała dalej nie mogła się uspokoić. Różowo włosy wyjął telefon i zadzwonił do Adama. Brunet odebrał po pierwszym dzwonku.  
-Cześć.- powiedział. A czekoladooki od razu przeszedł do rzeczy bez żadnych wstępów powiedział  
-Jestem u Twojej siostry sytuacja jest tragiczna,dobrze by było gdybyś pojawił się natychmiast.  
\- Co się stało? – głoś bruneta był zdenerwowany. Tom nigdy nie przechodził od razu do rzeczy chyba, że sytuacja była naprawdę poważna.  
\- Powiem tylko tyle ona cały czas płacze nie mogę jej uspokoić. Jak przyjedziesz to ci wszystko powiem. Jakąś dłuższa chwile pożniej Adam zastał ich w takiej pozycji :Nicola szlochała wtulona w Tommy Joe ,który cały czas coś do niej szeptał i masował jej uspokajająco plecy. Adam podszedł bliżej i wziął szlochająca siostrę w ramiona i mocno do siebie przytulił.  
\- Już dobrze wszystko będzie dobrze tylko już nie płacz jestem tutaj i zostanę na weekend. Dziewczyna wtuliła się w ciepłe i opiekuńcze ramiona brata i z biegiem czasu przestała płakać aż w końcu zasnęła. A brunet patrząc na różowowłosego zapytał  
-Co się stało ? I Tom mu powiedział to samo co powiedziała mu Nicola. Adam był blady jak ściana i jednocześnie wkurwiony. Wziął siostrę w ramiona i zaniósł do jej pokoju i położył. Tom poszedł za nim.  
-Zostań z nią w razie czego gdyby się obudziła albo miała koszmary.- powiedział.  
\- Co mam robić?- zapytał Tommy Joe.  
\- Po prosty bądź przy niej przytul ją do siebie.  
\- Ok. A ty co zrobisz?  
-Zadzwonię do menadżera i powiem mu żeby przysłał jej na stałe dwóch ochroniarzy.  
Tom został w jej pokoju siedząc w fotelu obok łózka dziewczyny. W pewnym momencie zauważył, że dziewczyna rozkopuje pościel i szlocha oraz coś mamrocze. Śniło jej się to co miało miejsce w ciągu tych miesięcy. W pewnym momencie zaczęła krzyczeć „Puście mnie”albo po chwili „Przestańcie” i rzucała się na łóżku. Tommy Joe podszedł do łóżka i próbował ją obudzić .Po chwili mu się to udało i powiedział siadając na łóżku i przytulając ją mocno do siebie.  
\- To był tylko koszmar. Jesteś bezpieczna w domu. Ja tu jestem a Adam jest na dole w salonie. Nastolatka zapłakanymi oczami spojrzała na Tommy Joe .  
\- Przytul mnie do siebie i nie odchodź.-powiedziała. Tommy Joe zdjął buty i położył się obok niej na łóżku i przysunął bliżej środka .Nicola czując ciepło jego ciała położyła głowę na jego klatce i wtuliła się w niego jak w swoją ulubioną, dużą maskotkę,która stała obok biurka i była prezentem od bruneta. Po chwili słysząc miarowe bicie serca glitterbaby zasnęła. Pretty Kitty spojrzał na nią, chciał odejść ale bał się, że ją obudzi westchnął jedynie. Po chwili obrócił się twarzą w jej stronę,zsunął się bardziej na dół łóżka odsuwając ją na chwile od siebie. Kiedy ułożył się w wygodniejszej pozycji na łóżku przytulił ją z powrotem do siebie oplatając w pasie i zasnął. W tej pozycji zastał ich następnego dnia rano Adam ,kiedy wszedł do jej pokoju, żeby zobaczyć czy wszystko w porządku. Widok,który zastał rozczulił go .Jego siostra była wczepiona w jego najlepszego przyjaciela i jednocześnie członka zespołu a jej twarz była spokojna i jednocześnie uśmiechnięta. Glitterbaby czując czyjeś spojrzenie na sobie obudził się i widząc Adama chciał się odsunąć od jego siostry. Babyboy wszedł głębiej do pokoju i zamknął drzwi. Po chwili usiadł na skraju łóżka obok Tommy Joe i poklepał go uspokajająco po ramieniu mówiąc:  
\- Spokojnie,nic się stało. Nie odsuwaj się od niej bo ją obudzisz a ona potrzebuje snu.  
-Miała koszmary w nocy i poprosiła mnie żebym ja przytulił. Chyba nie jesteś zły?  
-Nie tworzycie razem ładny obrazek- powiedział brunet uśmiechając się do mężczyzny.  
\- Poważnie.  
-No.  
-Wiesz ona ma w sobie coś takiego co mnie czasem rozczula i mam ochotę ją przytulić.- powiedział Tommy Joe – Czasem też przypomina ciebie,co mnie przeraża.  
\- Wiem. Za długo byliśmy razem i przejęła nie które moje nawyki.- powiedział babyboy.  
-Fakt.-powiedział Joe przyglądając się śpiącej nastolatce-Czasami jak na mnie patrzy mam wrażenie, że się jej podobam,ale wiem, że raczej nic z tego bo to twoja siostra.-powiedział swoje myśli na głos Tommy patrząc na Adama.  
-Chciałbyś się z nią omówić ? Jak chłopak z dziewczyna na kawę albo do kina?-zapytał brunet patrząc w oczy swojemu basiście.  
-Tak.  
-Wiesz ona ma dopiero 14 lat nie długo skończy 15.Jesteś ode mnie o dwa lata młodszy czyli między wami jest 10 lat różnicy nie przeszkadza ci to? Myślałem, że wolisz bardziej doświadczone kobiety i na jedną noc?- to ostatnie zdanie brunet powiedział dość ostro patrząc na basistę z lekką ostrością – Wiesz, że jak ją skrzywdzisz to ci tego nie wybaczę jesteś bardziej doświadczony a ona jest kompletnie zielona w tych sprawach. Thomas spojrzał na babyboy z zamyśleniem i powiedział:  
-Z nią jest inaczej. Nie przeszkadza mi różnica wieku,a ni to że jest jak to określiłeś zielona. Mam ochotę się nią zaopiekować ,dać jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Wprowadzić ją w te sprawy ,jeśli rozumiesz co mam na myśli,pomału bez pośpiechu i za twoją zgodą. Zależy mi na twojej przyjaźni tak samo jak na niej.- odpowiedział.  
\- Hm nie wiem czy w tym momencie to dobry pomysł ale jak sprawa się wyjaśni to dam ci wolna rękę. Ona cię lubi i nie tylko ,ufa ci tak samo jak ja. Podobasz jej się zauważyłem to już wcześniej. Pytanie czy ona podoba się Tobie.  
-Tak. Jest zabawna,otwarta tak sama jak ty pod niektórymi względami. Lubię ciebie tak ja samo jak lubię ją .- powiedział glitterbaby.- Sam siebie do końca nie rozumiem.  
\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że lubisz ją tak samo jak mnie? Przed chwila powiedziałeś, że ona ci się podoba?  
-Ty mi się też podobasz.  
\- Jak to ja ci się podobam? Przecież wolisz dziewczyny.  
-Fakt. Lubie dziewczyny ale ty mi się też podobasz ,właściwie nie pociągają mnie faceci ale ty jesteś wyjątkiem.  
\- Och. Nie bardzo to rozumiem.  
\- Ja siebie na razie też nie rozumiem zapomnij o tym ok. Wole dziewczyny i tak to zostawmy to były moje filozoficzne rozważanie- powiedział Tom- takie gadanie ni w pięć ni w dziesięć.  
Adam się zaśmiał :  
\- Ok.  
-Twoja siostra wygląda tak słodko kiedy śpi.- powiedział Tom i pocałował ją w czoło. A Młoda powierciła się trochę i otworzyła oczy i spojrzała zaspana na obu mężczyzn. Przypomniało jej się co się wczoraj stało.  
\- Jak się spało? – zapytał Adam patrząc w oczy siostry.  
\- Dobrze,glitterbaby jest świetną poduszką.-powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się do czekoladookiego.  
-Dzięki – odpowiedział i poczochrał ją po włosach, to samo zrobił Adam.  
-Tommy mi wszystko wczoraj opowiedział – powiedział Adam – to znaczy powiedział mi to co ty mu opowiedziałaś. Dlaczego mi o niczym nie powiedziałaś?  
-Nie miałam odwagi za każdym razem jak chciałam ci powiedzieć rozmyśliłam się .Przepraszam.  
\- Nie przepraszaj to nie twoja wina że ludzie są zazdrośni i agresywni. Jak długo to trwa?- zapytał babyboy,glitterbaby też był ciekawy więc spojrzał na Młodą.  
-Trzy miesiące .-powiedziała Nicola.- I co teraz zrobisz?  
-No właśnie jak tam twoja rozmowa z menadżerem.  
-Poinformowałam go o sytuacji tak mniej więcej ,nie martw się – zwrócił się do sis- nie powiedziałem mu wszystkiego. Poprosiłem go o ochronę dla ciebie. Miejmy nadzieje że z ich pomocą złapią tych nastolatków. Ale obiecaj mi coś ok.  
\- Co?  
\- Ze od teraz będziesz się trzymać blisko przyjaciół i ochrony nie oddalisz się od nich na krok. Twoi przyjaciele na moją prośbę mają te same zajęcia razem z tobą i a te co macie osobno jesteś pod opieka ochrony. Dyrektor nie mógł mi odmówić zwłaszcza ,że dzwoniłem do wuja Marka ,który jest prawnikiem i twoim ojcem chrzestnym.  
\- wow wmieszałeś w to wuja Marka i rodziców tez powiadomiłeś co inaczej chrzestny by nie zaczął działać tak szybko poczekał by do poniedziałku.  
\- Zgadza się rodzice wiedzą, Neil też - to był jego pomysł a ja się zgodziłem rodzice również.  
Nicola przeciągnęła się i spojrzała na Joe.  
-On czasem działa szybciej pod wpływem nadopiekuńczości niż normalnie to ma swoje plusy. Tommy zaczął się śmiać.  
\- Coś w tym jest zazwyczaj reaguje wolniej. A teraz złaś ze mnie skoro już się całkowicie obudziłaś .  
\- Nie. Zbyt wygodnie mi się leży na tej poduszce.  
\- Hej nie jestem żadną poduszką złaś.  
\- Adaś braciszku moja poduszka chce mnie zrzucić z własnego łóżka- powiedziała i zrobiła oczka w stylu bam bi- powiedz jej coś.  
-Twoja poduszka ma racje,wstawaj ,ogarnij się i zejdź na śniadanie. Tom i ja poczekamy na ciebie na dole.- powiedział Adam – Tommy idziemy ogarniesz się w moim pokoju a ja zrobię śniadanie. I obaj wyszli. W drodze do pokoju Adama Joe dąsając się powiedział  
-Nie jestem jej poduszką.  
-Skoro tak mówisz – Adam odkrzyknął .Na śniadanie oboje zeszli w równym czasie i zaczęli jeść.  
-Zostajemy tu na weekend obaj. Nie możesz zostać sama .Rodzice i Neil wracają jutro nie dadzą rady wcześniej.-powiedział brunet popijając kawę.- Na następną noc zajmiesz pokój Neila. Zwrócił się do Tommiego.  
\- Spoko. A może tak najpierw spytał byś się mnie czy mogę zostać do jutra może miałem inne plany- powiedział Tom.  
-A miałeś ?  
\- Grr Nie.  
Obaj panowie zostali do czasu powrotu rodziców Adama w niedziele wieczorem. A w poniedziałek Nicola szła do szkoły w towarzystwie przyjaciół i ochrony,która pojawiła się wcześnie rano w domu państwa Lambert. Kiedy Nicola pojawiła się w szkole w towarzystwie ochrony a przyjaciele mieli wszystkie wspólne zajęcia o tym samym czasie nauczyciele i uczniowie byli zaskoczeni. Ta zawistna część uczniów ,która się zaczynała w nią była wystraszona ponieważ ochrona nie odstępowała jej na krok. Nawet pilnowali jej w toalecie ( jednym z członów ochrony była kobieta).Od tego momentu życie brunetki w szkole było spokojniejsze. Agresywna część uczniów nadal próbowała się do niej dostać albo zastać ją samą ale im się nie udawało. Ochrona była czujna w końcu byli to byli agenci FBI specjalnie przeszkoleni do takich zadań. Czas mijał jak szalony a koniec szkoły zbliżał się dużymi krokami. Nauki było dużo ale cała trójka dawała sobie radę. A ochrona pomału zbierała informacje o jej agresorach i byli czujni. Byli tez dobrymi obserwatorami i w ciągu pozostałego do końca roku miesiąca wiedzieli już kto zaatakował glambaby ,mieli też na nich dowody. Było to dziesięć osób wszystkie one zostały wydalone ze szkoły i wniesiono przeciw nim sprawę do sądu z powództwa karnego. Za za atakowanie osoby niepełnoletniej z użyciem ostrego narzędzie groziła im kilka lat w poprawczaku. Adwokat Nicoli w imieniu rodziny a sam do niej należał (adwokatem brunetki był sam wujek Mark) prosił sąd o najwyższy wymiar kary. Dowody były nie podważalne a nastolatki nie mogły się odwołać - ku nie pocieszeniu adwokata co poniektórzy z nich dostali minimalny wymiar kary w zawieszeniu. Koniec roku szkolnego nastąpił szybciej niż się tego spodziewano,wyniki egzaminów końcowych ogłoszono już tydzień wcześniej oceny wystawione. Nasi bohaterowie jak zwykle mieli średnią 6.0.Dostali też mnóstwo nagród za branie udziału w konkursach i wyróżnienia za branie udział w zajęciach pozalekcyjnych ,gdzie mieli spore osiągnięcia. Na zakończeniu roku u Nicoli był Adam razem zresztą ,specjalnie na ten dzień wzięli wolne ,czym wywołał sporą sensację. Tego samego dnia Nicola pojechała z nimi do LA( spakowana była już tydzień wcześniej).Nawiasem pisząc Adam był strasznie dumny z siostry. Dzięki jego wsparciu oraz reszty rodziny i jego zespołu ( o tak oni też sporo pomogli tak jak ich wspólni znajomi i przyjaciele) siostra szybko się ogarnęła po ostatnich wydarzeniach .Rodzina i przyjaciele to podstawa dzięki nim możemy osiągnąć bardzo dużo i przetrwać bardzo wiele..  
Od 1 lipca czyli już nie długo zaczyna się moja trasa koncertowa pod nazwą Glam Nation Tour a na niej będzie się działo.(Oj będzie się działo .Już się nie możemy doczekać.) Przygotujcie się na mnóstwo muzyki i wspaniałej zabawy nie pisząc o rodzinnej atmosferze. Jak na freak przystało a w końcu nim jestem ( w pozytywnym sensie oczywiście),będzie się spoooro działo .Ale jestem też sobą więc przygotujcie się również na duuużo szoku.(Jak ja uwielbiam szokować „Babyboy nie tylko ty”-Glitterbaby .Hej chłopaki ja też się dołączam -Glambaby.)Do zobaczenia na GLAM NATION TOUR.  
Trasa koncertowa GNT ( Glam Nation Tour)*

Ameryka Północna

Wilkes-Barre  
Stany Zjednoczone  
Kirby Center for the Performing Arts

Sayreville

Starland Ballroom

Fishkill

Dutchess Stadium

Toledo

Omni Midwest

Council Bluffs

Stir Concert Cove

Mahnomen

Shooting Star Event Center

Prior Lake

Mystic Showroom

Columbus

Lifestyle Communities Pavilion

Milwaukee

Riverside Theater

Hammond

The Venue at Horseshoe Casino

Royal Oak

Royal Oak Music Theatre

Toronto  
Kanada  
Molson Amphitheatre

Nowy Jork  
Stany Zjednoczone  
Nokia Theatre Times Square

 

 

Ledyard

MGM Grand Theater

Atlantic City

Borgata Event Center

Baltimore

Rams Head Live!

Waszyngton

9:30 Club

Norfolk

The NorVa

Charlotte

The Fillmore Charlotte

Myrtle Beach

House of Blues

Knoxville

Tennessee Theatre

Nashville

Ryman Auditorium

Cleveland

Allen Theater

Louisville

Brown Theatre

Chesaning

Chesaning Showboat Amphitheatre

Lansing

Adado Riverfront Park

Kansas City

Midland Theatre

Wichita

Cotillion Ballroom

Denver

Paramount Theatre

Boise

Morrison Center for the Performing Arts

Seattle

Showbox SoDo

Portland

Crystal Ballroom

San Francisco

Warfield Theater

Lincoln

Thunder Valley Casino Outdoor Amphitheater

San Francisco

Warfield Theater

Costa Mesa

Pacific Amphitheatre

 

 

San Diego

Copley Symphony Hall

Las Vegas

The Beach at Mandalay Bay

Tempe

Marquee Theatre

Albuquerque

Sunshine Theater

Lubbock

The Pavilion at the Lone Star Event Center

Oklahoma City

Coca-Cola Bricktown Events Center

Springfield

Juanita K. Hammons Hall

St. Louis

The Pageant

Erie

Warner Theatre

Upper Darby

Tower Theater

Bethlehem

Sands Riverplace

Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu  
Kanada  
Parc Pierre-Trahan

Concord  
Stany Zjednoczone  
Capitol Center for the Arts

Providence

Lupo's Heartbreak Hotel

Hyannis

Cape Cod Melody Tent

Cohasset

South Shore Music Circus

Hampton Beach

Hampton Beach Casino Ballroom

Albany

Palace Theatre

Staten Island

St. George Theater

Roanoke

RRoanoke Performing Arts Theatre

Richmond

The National

Raleigh

Raleigh Memorial Auditorium

Covington

Madison Theater

Indianapolis

Butler University|Clowes Memorial Hall

Evansville

Victory Theatre

Des Moines

Simon Estes Riverfront Amphitheater

Rockford

Davis Park at Founders' Landing

Peoria

Peoria Civic Center Theater

Dallas

Palladium Ballroom

Houston

Sarofim Hall

Thackerville

WinStar Global Event Center

Tunica

Grand Casino Event Center

Nowy Orlean

Jackson Theater of the Performing Arts

Atlanta

Atlanta Symphony Hall

 

The Tabernacle

Melbourne

King Center for the Performing Arts

St. Petersburg

Tropicana Field

Hollywood

Hard Rock Live

Puyallup

Columbia Bank Concert Center

 

Marina Bay  
Singapur  
Marina Bay Street Circuit

 

 

Nagoja  
Japonia  
The Bottom Line

Osaka

Namba Hatch

Tokio

JCB Hall

 

 

 

Manila  
Filipiny  
SM Mall of Asia Concert Grounds

Kowloon Bay  
Hongkong  
Star Hall

Kuala Lumpur  
Malezja  
Putra Indoor Stadium

 

Auckland  
Nowa Zelandia  
Trusts Stadium

Melbourne  
Australia  
Palais Theatre

Sydney

Enmore Theatre

Brisbane

The Tivoli

 

Honolulu  
Hawaje  
Blaisdell Concert Hall

 

 

Helsinki  
Finlandia  
Kaapelitehdas

Oslo  
Norwegia  
Sentrum Scene

Sztokholm  
Szwecja  
Debaser Medis

Kopenhaga  
Dania  
Vega

Monachium  
Niemcy  
Theaterfabrik München

Hamburg

Grünspan Club

Berlin

Fritzclub im Postbahnhof

Stuttgart

Zapata

Paryż  
Francja  
Le Trabendo

Kolonia  
Niemcy  
Gloria-Theater

Amsterdam  
Holandia  
Paradiso

Wiedeń  
Austria  
WUK Saal

Zurych  
Szwajcaria  
X-Tra Limmathaus

Mediolan  
Włochy  
Magazzini Generali

Birmingham  
Wielka Brytania  
O2 Academy Birmingham

Manchester

Manchester Academy

Glasgow  
Wielka Brytania  
O2 ABC

Londyn  
Wielka Brytania  
O2 Shepherds Bush Empire

 

Los Angeles  
Ameryka Północna  
Club Nokia

 

Taki tekst oraz rozpiskę trasy koncertowej zostali fani zamieszczony na blogu Nicoli i oficjalnej stronie Adama Lamberta. Hm to był mój pomysł he he brat wkurzy się później .(Nicky)

Przypis autorki:  
*Trasa koncertowa GNT ( Glam Nation Tour)-została zaczerpnięta z wikipedii.  
Daty zostały usunięte z powodu dopasowania do treści opowiadania.


	4. GNT - 1.

Rozdział 4

GLAM NATION TOUR –part 1

Weekend minął dość szybko już w piątek wszyscy zajęli się uporządkowaniem swoich spraw, żeby wszystko mieć z głowy przed trasą. Do rozpoczęcia trasy został jeszcze tydzień więc zespół miał nadzieję, że wszystko zdąży pozałatwiać: pożegnać się z rodzinami i tym podobne .W hotelu został tylko Tommy Joe ,Adam i Nicola. Brunet miał zaplanowane spotkanie z fanami w poniedziałek z rana. W poniedziałek jak zwykle wszyscy to znaczy nasza trójka była od 7 na nogach. Spotkanie miało się zacząć o 9 w centrum miasta. Brunet popijał kawę i kończył jeść śniadanie kiedy dołączyła do niego siostra.  
-Hej dzień dobry – powiedziała wchodząc do salonu zastając bruneta z kawą w ręce i za stołem z parującymi kiełbaskami i tostami.  
-Hej,dobry. Masz plany na dzisiejszy dzień?  
\- Nie czemu pytasz .Zespołu nie ma ,przyjaciele już się porozjeżdżali więc będę siedzieć samotnie w hotelu.  
-To dobrze, że nie masz żadnych planów bo chciałbym żebyś poszła ze mną i Joe na spotkanie z fanami.  
-Hm bosko.- odpowiedziała połykając ostatni kęs tosta z dżemem i kiełbaskę. Rodzeństwo skończyło jeść śniadanie ,ogarnęło się i zgarniając po drodze ze sobą Toma,który zabrał ze sobą futerał z gitarą, zeszło na dół i wsiadło do zaparkowanej przed hotelem limuzyny. Przejazd trwał krótko okazało się, że miejsce spotkania zorganizowane przez fanklub Adama nie znajduje się tak daleko jak myśleli hm a może to tylko wrażenie bo po drodze nie było korków. Limuzyna zatrzymała się przed jednym z budynków ,którym okazał się dom kultury w centrum miasta. Udostępnił on jedną z sal fanklubowi na spotkanie z swoim idolem. Sala była niewielka mogła pomieścić kilkaset osób czyli prawie cały fanklub. Kiedy limuzyna się zatrzymała rodzeństwo z szatynem wysiedli ,na miejscu okazało się że są pół godziny przed czasem. Więc Adam z Tommym postanowili zapoznać się z wielkością sali i zobaczyć jak brzmi akustyka w razie czego gdyby fani poprosili go aby coś zaśpiewał. W tym samym czasie Nicola poszła po kawę z baru mieszczącego się w środku i po wodę mineralna dla towarzyszy. Kiedy wychodziła zauważyła że fani zaczęli już się powoli pojawiać. Miała właśnie zamknąć drzwi od kawiarni ,kiedy wpadła na nią na ok 12 letnia dziewczynka z blond włosami.  
-Och przepraszam panią – powiedziała matka dziewczynki. Nicola obróciła się w stronę kobiet i powiedziała.  
-Nic się nie stało. Obok niej stały dwie dziewczyny i dorosła kobieta ich mama. Na oko jedna z nich miała 12 lat a druga była o dwa lata starsza.  
-Na pewno? Zauważyłam, że trzymasz kawę w ręce. Nie wylała się. I przyjrzała się strojowi stojącej przed nią dziewczyny szukając plam.  
\- Nie spokojnie nic się nie stało. Kawa była porządnie zamknięta. A gdzie panię się tak spieszycie?- zapytała i spojrzała na dziewczyny. Nawiasem pisząc nie poznały jej.  
-Przyszłyśmy na spotkanie z idolem.-powiedziała młodsza.  
-Raczej ja przyszłam. Tobie rodzice nie pozwolili Kimi.- powiedziała starsza i odwróciła się do stojącej przed nimi brunetki.- A ty co tu robisz?  
\- Ja tu jestem z bratem. Ma spotkanie.  
-Chodź Kimi odprowadzimy Alice i jedziemy do domu.  
\- Ale mamo ja też chce się spotkać z Adamem Lambertem i zdobyć autograf.  
-Nie jesteś za młoda na takie imprezy.  
-Ale mamo.  
-Nie Kimi.  
-Odprowadzę was też idę w tamtym kierunku- powiedziała Nicky – Masz na imię Kimi to skrót od Kimberly prawda?  
\- Tak. A jak tobie na imię?  
\- Oh przepraszam ja mam na imię Nicola ale przyjaciele i rodzina mówią na mnie Nicky.-odpowiedziała glam baby.  
-Masz tak samo na imię jak siostra Adama – powiedział Alice. Już brunetka miała coś odpowiedzieć kiedy obok pojawił się baby boy razem z glitterbaby czym zaskoczył oniemiałe dziewczyny i ich rodzicielkę.  
\- O jesteś szukałem cie Nicky.  
\- Nie poszłam daleko.  
\- O masz kawę – powiedział Tommy i porwał kubek.  
-Hej to moje. Mogłeś powiedzieć to bym zamówiła dwie a nie porywasz moją.  
-Och nie bocz się wezmę łyka i ci oddam. Latte z cynamonem i syropem kokosowym mniam.  
\- Hej Pretty Kitty mi też coś zostaw – mówiąc to Adam porwał kubek i wziął potężnego łyka .Dziewczyny patrzyły z mamą oniemiałe mężczyźni zachowywali się swobodnie w ogóle nie zauważyli obok towarzyszek brunetki. Dopiero po chwili młodsza otrzeźwiała  
\- Jesteś Nicola Lambert – zwróciła się do Nicky. Adam oddał w międzyczasie siostrze kubek i oplótł ja ręką w pasie dając w ten sposób znak że jest więcej ludzi i ma się nie zgubić w tłumie.  
-Ach zgadza się.- odpowiedziała spoglądając na towarzyszki i odbierając kubek od brata.  
\- Patrz na kogo wpadłam jak wychodziłam z kawiarni na twoje fanki – zerknęła na chłopaków – o mały włos przez młodszą stracilibyśmy kawę – zachichotała – ale jak widać ocalała. Brunet i szatyn dopiero teraz spojrzeli na towarzyszki Młodej.  
-Ta mała blondynka to Kimi a ta starsza to Alice obie są z twojego fanklubu z którym masz teraz spotkanie. Ta młodsza nie długo idzie do domu.  
-Miło mi was poznać – powiedział Adam i przywitał się z dziewczynami i ich mamą. Nagle Kimi się odezwała:  
\- Ja chciałabym zostać ale mama mi nie pozwala.  
-Och. A ile masz lat moja droga – zapytał Adam.  
-Ona ma 12 lat. Jest za młoda na takie imprezy – odpowiedziała jej rodzicielka.  
\- Jesteś o rok młodsza od mojej siostry kiedy zaczęła mnie odwiedzać po Idolu.  
-Och. Ile pańska siostra ma lat?- zapytała kobieta spoglądając na Nicole ,która miała na sobie czarne Bodki do tego czarne obcisłe spodnie i niebieską tunikę a na ramie zarzucaną czarna skórzaną kurtkę i mały plecaczek. Na twarzy miała lekki makijaż. W oczach kobiety czaiła się lekka dezaprobata. Baby boy spojrzał na rodzicielkę dziewczynek.  
-Młoda ma 14 lat.  
-Jest w wieku mojej Alice i pańscy rodzice pozwalają jej się tak ubierać. Nie jest na to za młoda.  
\- Moi rodzice a właściwie nasi nie mają nic przeciwko. To kwestia zaufania i zasad wychowawczych,nie Nicky.  
-Zgadza się.- opowiedziała i spojrzała na zegarek.- Mamy jeszcze 10 minut do spotkania.  
-Och. To my się zbieramy chodź Kimi. Poczekamy na ciebie Alice i razem pojedziemy do domu. - powiedziała kobieta i zauważyła, że Adam przez cały czas ich rozmowy i mijającego ich tłumu fanów trzyma młodszą siostrę w pasie nie pozwalając jej oddalić się choćby na milimetr,a jej to nie przeszkadza. Gdyby jej maż trzymał w takiej sytuacji Alice ta zaczęłaby się wyrywać mówiąc że nie jest dzieckiem.-pomyślała kobieta. Może coś w tym jest co powiedział. Kimi wyrwała ja z zamyślenia szarpiąc za rękę:  
\- Ale mamo ja tez chce iść,proszę – i zrobiła oczka bam bi.  
\- Nie.  
\- To my już pójdziemy - powiedział Adam.  
\- Do zobaczenia po spotkaniu Kimi. - powiedziała Nicky mrugając do młodszej okiem.- Na pewno się spotkamy.  
-Nicola idziemy.- powiedział brunet pociągając ją w swoją stronę. Kimi z mamą odeszły w stronę kawiarni gdzie miały zamiar poczekać na starszą dziewczynkę i przy okazji zjeść lunch. Mężczyźni w tym samym czasie skierowali się w stronę sali gdzie miało się odbyć spotkanie. Od razu jak weszli do środka i zajęli swoje miejsca spotkanie się zaczęło. Fani zadawali mnóstwo pytań odnośnie płyty jak i życia osobistego wokalisty. Zadali też kilka pytać Tommy Joe,na które szatyn cierpliwie odpowiedział. Chcieli też zadać kilka pytań Nicoli ale na to Adam już nie pozwolił. W trakcie rozmowy fani poprosili o piosenkę .Po krótkim głosowaniu wygrała piosenka „Whataya Want From Me” przy akompaniamencie Tommy Joe. Pół godziny później rozmowa się skończyła i wszyscy się rozeszli. Dziesięć minut przed końcem brunetka opuściła towarzystwo i spotkała się menadżerem Adama,który był tam cały czas żeby wszystko odbyło się zgodnie z planem. Miał przy sobie kilka gadżetów promocyjnych tak na wszelki wypadek. Nicola wzięła od niego dwie paczki. I po spotkaniu zahaczyła Alice.  
\- Hej mogę cie odprowadzić?  
\- Jasne.  
-Dzięki. I obie poszły w kierunku baru,gdzie czekała na Alice mama z Kimi. Weszły i dosiadły się do stolika gdzie obie dziewczyny siedziały.  
-Hej ,Kimi mówiłam że się spotkamy. Dziewczynka naburmuszona już miała odpowiedzieć kiedy zobaczyła Nicole i się uśmiechnęła.  
-Hej nie złamałaś słowa.  
-Nie. Jestem i mam coś dla ciebie a raczej dla was obu.- powiedział i podała im siatki – zajrzyj do środka. I obie siostry zajrzały razem z mama.  
\- W środku są dwa plakaty:jeden całego zespołu ze mną i Adamem ,a na drugim jest tylko Adam. Ach i są na nich autografy wszystkich he he. W środku jest też płyta w wersji De lux ,nie dostaniecie jej w sklepach,razem z autografami Adama i Tommiego. Uh te dwa ostanie są jeszcze świeżę złożyli je przed chwilą.- powiedziała Nicky mrugając do Kimi- Mam nadzieje że jesteś zadowolona i nie boczysz się już.  
-Nie trzeba było – powiedziała kobieta.  
\- To nic takiego. Menadżer brata ma tego pełno.  
Wie pani promocja płyty i tak dalej.  
\- No chyba że tak.  
-Oprócz płyt. One będą dostępne w sprzedaży dopiero za trzy miesiące. To taki mały bonus ode mnie. Mówiąc to nie zauważyła jak obaj mężczyźni podeszli do ich stolika.  
\- Ach to dlatego chciałaś od nas autografy na płycie- powiedział Tommy Joe uśmiechając się do Kimi i Alice. I się dosiedli. A Nicola się odwróciła.  
\- Oh. Chyba nie jesteś zły – spojrzała na brata.  
\- Nie. Rozumiem.- powiedział i uśmiechnął się do kobiet.  
-Jak ci się podobało spotkanie Alice?  
\- Było ciekawie. Adam nawet zaśpiewał jedną ze swoich piosenek.  
\- Wow.- powiedziała Kim.- Którą?  
-”Whataya Want From Me”  
-Przepraszam was na chwile ale jestem głodny. Tommy ,Trish zjecie coś.  
-Jasne. Ja poproszę kanapkę z jajkiem i szynką oraz serem i do tego herbatę.  
-A ja burgera.- powiedział Tommy.  
\- Joe to jest bar śniadaniowy nie podają tu burgerów zresztą to nie zdrowe – powiedziała Nicola ,spojrzała na brata – Dla Joe to samo czyli  
kanapka z kebabem plus herbata. Może być.- spojrzała na szatyna ,który kiwnął głową. Adam podszedł do bufetu i złożył zamówienie.  
-Grr. Dlaczego tu nie ma burgerów mam ochotę na burgera – jęknął Tommy.  
\- Nie marudź jeszcze jedno spotkanie i idziemy na porządny obiad. Gdzie zjesz tyle mięsa aż Adam zwymiotuje a Tobie będą się uszy trzęsły.- powiedziała glam baby.  
\- Poważnie.  
\- No upatrzyłam taką restauracje niedawno. Adam się zgodzi bo podają tam, sałatki. Mój brat dba o linie.- zwróciła się do kobiet.  
\- Och to od czasu,kiedy był tęgim nastolatkiem zgadza się. - powiedziała Alice – Tak wyczytałam w prasie.  
\- Hm prawda.-odpowiedziało rodzeństwo jednocześnie, brunet akurat podszedł z jedzeniem. I dosiadł się do reszty towarzystwa .Podał siostrze i przyjacielowi ich zamówienie a sam konsumował właśnie swoją kanapkę z szynką ,serem i pomidorem popijając herbatą. Kimi spojrzała na wokalistę i zapytała  
\- Gdzie ma pan następne spotkanie?  
\- Och na drugim końcu miasta w studiu radiowym również z fanami. Jest to niewielka grupa osób ,która wygrała konkurs radiowy. A wygraną było spotkanie ze mną. Jak skończymy lunch do jedziemy tam limuzyna już na nas czeka.  
\- Zabiera pan siostrę ze sobą?- zapytała zaintrygowana Alice,a jej mama przysłuchiwała się rozmowie.  
\- Tak. Przecież nie odeśle jej do hotelu,gdzie byłaby sama. Mój zespół rozjechał się załatwiać swoje sprawy a jej przyjaciele pojechali na wakacje. Ktoś musi się nią opiekować.  
\- Padło na pana?- zapytała kobieta.  
\- Nie,sam chciałem. Nasi rodzice wyjechali w roczny rejs dookoła świata. A Młoda jedzie ze mną i moim zespołem w trasę koncertową.  
\- Wow,ale masz fajnie. Gdzie jedziecie?- zapytały siostry jednocześnie.  
-Najpierw po Stanach,później kilka państw w Europie jak np. Holandia ,Francja,Wielka Brytania i Azja np. Japonia.- powiedziała Nicola.  
\- Och zazdroszczę ci nigdy nie byłam w Japonii. - powiedziała Kimi.  
\- Jeszcze wszystko przed Tobą może,kiedyś będziesz miała okazje obejrzeć Kwiat Kwitnącej Wiśni jak nazywają Japonię. My tam jedziemy w ramach trasy koncertowej ,raczej nie wiele uda nam się zwiedzić ale kilka co ciekawszych miejsc zobaczymy nie chłopaki. Nawiasem mówiąc ponoć mają tam sake.- powiedziała brunetka – Koniecznie musicie spróbować.  
\- Masz na myśli ich wódkę ryżowa .  
\- Uhm.  
-Hm czemu nie.  
\- Ty też się jej napijesz?-zapytała Alice – będziesz miała okazje.  
\- Nie co to, to nie. Moja siostra nie pija alkoholu. - powiedział Adam oburzony pytaniem. Nicola milczała przy okazji kończąc kanapkę i dopijając herbatę,to samo robił Tommy po cichu rozmawiając z nią. Adam właśnie skończył jeść i wstał mówiąc:  
\- Miło było was poznać i z wami spędzić czas ,ale my musimy już iść. Nicola pożegnaj się. Tommy idziemy. Mężczyźni wstali i pomału poszli w stronę wyjścia z kawiarni. Nicola wstała i powiedziała :  
\- Miło było was poznać,mam nadzieje że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy. I uścisnęła rękę Alice i Kim oraz ich mamie.  
\- Do widzenia. I wyszła z kawiarni po drodze wstępując jeszcze do toalety. Kiedy z niej wyszła skierowała się do wyjścia z domu kultury gdzie czekali na nią brunet z szatynem i wsiedli do limuzyny ,jadąc na następne spotkanie. Godzinę później,bo tyle zajęła im jazda do radia - byliby wcześniej ale były korki na drodze - dojechali na miejsce. Zostało im jeszcze piętnaście minut do spotkania. Wysiedli z limuzyny i weszli do budynku radia tam czekał już na nich menadżer baby boy i dziennikarka,która prowadziła audycje radiową.  
\- Dzień dobry panie Lambert- przywitała się kobieta.- Jestem Katrin Anderson będę prowadzić audycje z pana udziałem i pańskich fanów. Widzę, że nie jest pan sam. Kim są pańscy towarzysze?- zapytała spoglądając na dziewczynę i mężczyznę stojących za piosenkarzem i rozmawiających cicho ze sobą. Brunet obejrzał się z siebie i odpowiedział:  
\- Dziewczyna to moja siostra Nicola a stojący obok mężczyzna to mój przyjaciel i basista Tommy Joe. Kobieta podeszła do pary i uścisnęła im ręce :  
\- Miło mi was poznać.  
\- Nam panią również – powiedziała Nicola a szatyn kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie słów towarzyszki.  
\- To może wejdziemy do studia,fani już na pana czekają – powiedziała Katrin i obróciła się w kierunku drzwi studia,gdzie czekali fani. Kiedy weszli do środka znajdujących się tam szóstka osób wstała i przywitała się najpierw z piosenkarzem a później z jego towarzyszami,których od razu rozpoznali. Wokalista pogratulował im wygranej i dziennikarka zaczęła wywiad z piosenkarzem. Po wspólnej rozmowie i zaśpiewaniu „,Music Again” ,piosenkarz wybrał się ze zwycięstwami i swoimi towarzyszami na wspólna kolacje do restauracji która wcześniej znalazła Nicola. Kolacja trwała ponad półtorej godziny. Rozmową na różnorakie tematy nie było końca od promocji płyty po trasę koncertową. Około 22 wszyscy zmęczeni i najedzeni wrócili do siebie. Następnego dnia to był wtorek brunet miał wywiad w telewizji śniadaniowej,na który zabrał ze sobą siostrę i przyjaciela. Tommy jak zwykle zabrał ze sobą futerał z gitarą. Kiedy się pojawili w telewizji wywołali sporę poruszenie wszyscy spodziewali się Adama razem gitarzystą,ale nie brunetki. Młoda trzymała się blisko brata podczas całego wywiadu i rozmawiało cicho z Tommym. Odpowiedziała też na kilka pytań,reszta rozmowy była z Adamem odnośnie promocji płyty i trasy koncertowej. Na sam koniec wokalista wykonał „Broken Open”.Po skończonym wywiadzie i pożegnaniu się z fanami i rozdaniu autografów. Trójka naszych bohaterów udała się do sklepu muzycznego znajdującego się w centrum handlowym w centrum miasta,gdzie muzyk miał w planie podpisywanie swojej płyty i rozdanie autografów. Około 19 wybrali się na kolacje do przytulnej rodzinnej restauracji ,gdzie byli stałymi bywalcami – głównie Nicola z przyjaciółmi ,ale Adam też tam czasem bywał. Właściciel potrafił zachować anonimowość swoim klientom dlatego tam tak często gościli. Po 21 wrócili do hotelu,ogarnęli się i poszli spać. W tym samym rytmie minęła im reszta tygodnia. W końcu nadszedł weekend i ostatnie przygotowania do trasy. Tour busy były już załatwione a dokładnie były ich trzy Adam widział je już w piątek rano – menadżer mu je pokazał. Po obejrzeniu wszystkich tour busów wybrał jeden którym on będzie podróżował – wybrał ten ,który miał największą sypialnie i kazał do niej dostawić dodatkowe łóżko. W sobotę popołudniu pojawiła się reszta zespołu:Brian ,Isaac,Ashley,Brook ,Sasha ,Taylor i Tarence oraz Keisha i Reyna. Na miejscu okazało się że Keisha i Reyna chórzystki Adama,które były nowe i nie znały jeszcze Nicoli będą podróżować razem z rodziną. Brunet bardzo długo się zastanawiał,w którym tour busie i z kim daną osobę umieścić. Po całej nieprzespanej nocy z soboty na niedziele. Wczesnym rankiem podczas lunchu w hotelu poinformował swój zespół kto z kim i którym tour busem pojedzie. Około jedenastej rano baby boy zszedł na dół gdzie czekał na niego prawie cały zespół ,brakowało tylko jego siostry,która rozmawiała z znajomym barmanem w barze.  
\- Dzień dobry.- powiedział i spojrzał na zespół zebrany przy jednym długim stole. - Czy ktoś widział Nicole? Keisha i Reyna spojrzały po sobie i zapytały:  
\- Kim jest Nicola? W tym samym czasie Brian odpowiedział :  
-Rozmawia z znajomym barmanem.  
-Pójdę po nią zaraz wracam.- powiedział i wyszedł. W międzyczasie Tommy odpowiedział na pytanie chórzystek bruneta: To jego siostra. Po chwili Adam wrócił a obok niego szła dziewczyna w blond włosach z różowo- fioletowymi pasemkami na głowie.  
-Dzień dobry – przywitała się z zespołem i usiadła pomiędzy Tomem a Brianem przyglądając się z ciekawością nowym twarzą. Adam usiadł obok Isaaca. Nicola nachyliła się do glitterbaby i zapytała cicho myśląc że nikt jej nie usłyszy ale się pomyliła wszyscy siedzący przy stole ją usłyszeli :  
\- Kim są te trzy nowe dziewczyny,brat mi o nich nie mówił nie znam ich. Można im zaufać jak tobie i Brianowi czy Isaacowi?Szatyn spojrzał na nią i odpowiedział :  
\- Ta brunetka z fryzurą podobna do mojej to Ashley gra na basie. A te dwie czarnoskóre kobiety to Keisha i Reyna to chórki twojego brata. Co masz na myśli pytając czy im można zaufać?  
\- Mój brat nie każdemu ufa nie w moim przypadku, zauważyłeś to chyba.- powiedziała dziewczyna patrząc na mężczyzna – Raczej nie zostawi ich ze mną sam na sam tak jak z Tobą czy Brianem czy Isaaciem.  
\- Och o to chodzi nie wiem zapytaj Adama.  
-Nie omieszkam.- powiedziała a do ich stolika podszedł kelner z kawą.  
\- Przepraszam. Arti ,barman kazał przynieś kawę do tego stolika. Wszyscy spojrzeli na kelnera nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi.  
\- Ach to dla mnie Latte z podwójnym espresso i brązowym cukrem plus bita śmietana zgadza się – powiedziała glam baby sięgając po kubek z kawą.  
\- Zgadza się – kelner podaj jej kawę i oddalił się. Był to duży litrowy kubek – Chcesz – powiedziała do Tommiego,który już wyciągał rękę po kubek by się napić.  
\- Jasne. Jesteś nie możliwa jak zwykle.- powiedział i wziął potężny łyk. Wszyscy spojrzeli się na nich a glitterbaby oddał jej kubek.  
\- No więc po co zwołałeś to całe zebranie – Nicola zwróciła się do brata. A dziewczyny spojrzały na nią żadna z nich nie zwracała się w ten sposób do Adama jakby nie patrzeć był ich szefem. Adam spojrzał na nią i zabrał kubek biorąc potężny łyk odpowiedział :  
\- Zdecydowałem kto z kim i w którym tour busie pojedzie.  
\- Oh no i.  
\- Trzeci autobus zajmie zespół techniczny ,drugi tancerze czyli Brook ,Sasha ,Taylor i Tarenc oraz mój chórek czyli Keisha i Reyna z rodzinami a trzeci my to znaczy ja ,ty,Tommy ,Ashley ,Brian i Isaac.Wy się sami jakoś podzielicie - powiedział do chórzystek i tancerzy.-Natomiast u nas to wygląda inaczej. Brian i Isaac zajmują jedną koję (pokój),Ashley drugą natomiast nasza trójka zajmuje największą koje (pokój).Kazałem dla Tommiego dostawić drugie łóżko.- powiedział baby boy i spojrzał po zebranych. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Nicoli ,która o mały włos oplułaby się kawą.  
\- Ty chyba żartujesz – powiedział zła na brata – mam zajmować pokój z dwójka dorosłych mężczyzn. Wy macie swoje potrzeby jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz ja będę chciała spać a któryś z was - wskazała na Toma i niego- przyprowadzi sobie kogoś na noc. Dlaczego nie mogę zając pokoju z basistka och przepraszam masz na imię Ashley – kobieta kiwnęła głową na potwierdzenie – z Ashley?  
\- Nie, będziesz spała w jednym pokoju ze mną i nie kłoć się. Ashley jest nowa nie znam jej za dobrze więc nie pozwolę ci z nie zajmować pokoju.  
\- Nie chce zajmować pokoju z Tobą i Tommym w czasie całej trasy koncertowej – wrzasnęła na brata i wstała. Miała zamiar już wyjść ,kiedy Adam zatrzymał ja i popchnął z powrotem na miejsce zły.  
\- Mówiłem nie kłoć się ze mną. Zajmujemy razem pokój koniec i kropka. I nie wrzeszcz na mnie.  
\- Nie nie zajmujemy razem pokoju – wrzasnęła zła i tupnęła nogą. Wstała minęła Briana przeszła bokiem obok dziewczyn starając się ominął brata co jej się udało. Kiedy była już przy drzwiach powiedziała ostro i dobitnie  
\- Nie zajmujemy pokoju razem przez całą trasę do jasnej cholery tylko dlatego że ty masz takie widzimisię. Wyszła wkurzona i trzasnęła drzwiami. Adam był wkurwiony,siostra podważyła jego autorytet przy całym zespole. Na dodatek przeklinała ,wrzeszczała na niego i na sam koniec trzasnęła drzwiami. Brunet rozeźlony wybiegł z jadalni.  
\- O- powiedziały dziewczyny.  
\- Dała mu nieźle popalić,współczuje jej – powiedział Brian patrząc na drzwi. Po chwili Adam wrócił razem z siostra trzymając ja w pasie.  
\- Puść mnie.  
\- Nie. Dopóki mnie nie przeprosisz oraz zespołu.  
-Przepraszam za moje zachowanie,ale Adam mnie wkurzył – zwróciła się do zespołu.- Ale ciebie nie przeproszę.  
Adam spojrzał na nią i pociągnął boleśnie z włosy tak że krzyknęła,był zły.  
\- A właśnie że mnie przeprosisz albo możesz pożegnać się ze wszystkimi przywilejami jakie to tej pory miałaś no więc. Zespół spojrzał na bruneta nie wiedząc o co chodzi ale sadząc po minie brunetki ona wiedział o co chodzi bratu.- No więc?  
\- Przepraszam – powiedziała – tylko puść już moje włosy to boli – jęknęła i wygięła się jeszcze bardziej w kierunku brata ,który w międzyczasie usiadł tak że teraz żeby się utrzymać musiała usiąść mu na kolanach. Kiedy to zrobiła brunet puścił jej włosy przycisnął bardziej do siebie i powiedział :  
\- Skończyłaś się boczyć?- Dziewczyna kiwnęła potakująco głowa – To dobrze ,rozumiem przez to że doszło do ciebie że twoje zachowanie nie wpłynęło na zmianę mojej decyzji – potaknięcie -To dobrze,bo przez całą trasę trzymasz się mnie i bez mojej zgody nigdzie nie znikasz rozumiemy się?  
\- Tak  
\- Grzeczna dziewczynka. Oczekuje tez że będziesz się słuchać reszty zespołu bez wyjątków.  
\- Tak.  
\- To dobrze że się zrozumieliśmy – powiedział i przytulił dziewczynę mocniej do siebie – jeśli będziesz grzeczna możemy się nawet wszyscy razem fajnie bawić podczas całej trasy również na scenie. Dziewczyna obróciła się twarzą do bruneta i przytuliła się do niego i szepnęła mu do ucha  
\- Przepraszam za moje zachowanie ,ale wystraszyłam się. Zawsze miałam sama pokój i łóżko dla siebie. A teraz na mniej więcej cały rok ma się to zmienić,przestraszyłam się. Adam uspokoił swoja złość i po chwili zrozumiał że to była jej reakcja obronna na to co powiedział on tak też czasem robił.  
\- Spokojnie – i zaczął masować jej plecy uspokajająco- będziesz spała ze mną a Tommy na dostawionym łóżku.  
-Oh. Ok.  
Zespół przyglądał im się i milczał przez cały czas.  
\- To co teraz chyba pora żeby każdy poszedł się spakować żeby niczego nikt jutro nie zapomniał wyruszamy w poniedziałek wcześnie rano. Jak to powiedział po chwili wszyscy się rozeszli do swoich pokoi. Spotkali się dopiero na kolacji. Praktycznie wszyscy już byli spakowani. Zjedli kolacje i poszli spać. W poniedziałek z samego rana sprawdzali czy niczego nie zapomnieli i zaczęli znosić bagaże na dół i popołudniu pakować do tour busów podstawionych już przed hotelem. Po zjedzeniu kolacji i zapakowaniu prowiantu na kilka dni oraz oddaniu kluczy od pokoi hotelowych wsiedli do tour busów i ruszyli na podbój świata,który stał dla nich otworem. Przed nimi była roczna trasa koncertowa ,która zapowiadała się na wspaniałą przygodę pełna zabawy i wyzwań ale także i wyboi ale głównie pełną zabawy i muzyki. Pierwszych ich przystankiem były miasta w USA .Ale nie mogli się doczekać kiedy dojadą do Toronto w Kanadzie. To był kompletnie dla nich nie znany rejon to na pewno nie było to samo co Stany.

 

Przypis od autorki:  
„Whataya want from me” oraz „Broken Open” i „Music Again”- słowa,muzyka i wykonanie utworów należy do Adama Lamberta.  
Utwory pochodzą z płyty „For you entertainment”.(Wersja Deluxe).


	5. GNT-2.

Rozdział 5

Glam Nation Tour – part 2.

Autobus jechał już dobre kilka godzin przez ciemną noc autostradą. Wszyscy zmęczeni poszli spać. Brian i Isaac spali w jednym pokoju( w osobnych łóżkach).A Ashley u siebie czytała jeszcze jakąś książkę, kiedy o pierwszej zasnęła. Natomiast Adam ,Nicolai Tommy Joe zajmowali trzeci największy pokój. Ich bagaże znajdowały się pod ich łóżkami. Każde z nich miało duża walizkę na kółkach plus plecak,gdzie znajdowały się dokumenty i podręczne rzeczy. Brunet i szatyn poszli spać jako ostatni,rozmawiali jeszcze o tym co będą robić jutro i o koncercie. Brunetka poszła spać wcześniej gdzieś tak koło dwunastej. Następnego dnia Nicola wstała jak zwykle o 7,ogarnęła się i wyszła z pokoju i przeszła do małej kuchni znajdującej się w tour busie. Zrobiła sobie kawę i małe śniadanie kanapki z serem i szynką ( w autobusie znajdowała się mini lodówka).Godzinę później ,kiedy usłyszała hałas z pokoju klawiszowca i perkusisty zaczęła im szykować kawę a sobie herbatę. Po chwili całe śniadanie w postaci kanapek,tostów i kiełbasek było gotowe i przeniesione na stół w salonie. Zapach herbaty przyciągnął również Ashley ,która niedawno również wstała. Posiłek starczył dla wszystkich. Kiedy trójka muzyków kończyła posiłek a Nicola poszła zrobić im jeszcze po herbacie dla niej i dla Ashley oraz po kawie dla Brian i Isaaca. Do salonu weszli babyboy i glitterbaby. Dosiedli się w momencie,kiedy brunetka wnosiła tacę z napojami.  
\- Och już wstaliście dla was też zrobić herbatę a może kawę.  
\- Dla mnie kawa- powiedział Joe ziewając.  
\- A dla mnie herbata.- dodał Adaś.  
\- Zrób im też te pyszne kiełbaski – powiedział Brian – i tosty oraz kanapki – dodał Isaac,odwrócił się do chłopaków i rzekł:  
\- Na pewno jesteście głodni.  
\- No. To jak zrobisz nam śniadanie?- zapytał brunet.  
-Skoro idę zrobić ciepłe napoje to zrobię też i śniadanie.- powiedziała Nicola i zawróciła w kierunku mini kuchni. Pól godziny później wyszła z tacą pełną kanapek ,tostów ,kiełbasek i napoi.  
-Czy któreś z was mogłoby mi pomoc to rozłożyć?Stolik jest za mały.  
\- Jasne. Ja ci chętnie pomogę – powiedział Joe i wstał i zaczął ustawiać przyniesione przez dziewczynę talerze z kanapkami,tostami i resztą. Po chwili usiadł nałożył sobie sporą ilość kanapek i reszty i zaczął jeść,popijając kawą.  
\- Pyszne – kiedy to powiedział brunet do niego dołączył. A Nicola usiadła obok Ashley,która dopijała swoją herbatę.  
-Skoro ja zrobiłam śniadanie ,to wy myjecie naczynia.- powiedziała biorąc do ręki kubek z herbatą.  
\- Ja nie -powiedział Joe z kanapką w ustach- pomagałem ci rozkładać.  
\- My też nie,pomogliśmy ci wcześniej robić kanapki- powiedzieli Brian i Isaac.  
\- Wygląda na to że mycie naczyń spada na ciebie braciszku i Ashley.- powiedziała chichocząc.  
-Zgoda. Ale ty myjesz po kolacji,którą ja zrobię.  
\- Zgoda. Za to ja również zrobię obiad. I po nim pomyje.  
-Tommy ci pomoże co ty na to.-powiedział babyboy patrząc porozumiewawczo na Joe.  
\- Czemu nie jeśli Tommy jest chętny?  
-Pewnie chętnie ci pomogę – odpowiedział i posłał w jej stronę jeden ze swoich czarujących uśmiechów,któremu żadna dziewczyna nie mogła się oprzeć.  
\- No to mamy uzgodnione – powiedziała i odwzajemniła uśmiech lekko się rumieniąc. Po skończonym już przez wszystkich śniadaniu brunet poszedł umyć naczynia. Brian i Isaac zajęli się swoimi sprawami. Ashley czytała dalej te samą książkę którą zaczęła wczoraj. Natomiast Nicola sięgnęła po komputer i telefon. I zaczęła odpowiadać na e mile przyjaciół i znajomych. Po godzinie,kiedy kończyła na nie odpowiadać zauważyła, że Adam i Tommy sięgnęli po swoje telefony i zaczęli coś czytać ,patrząc na ich miny dziewczyna uznała że siedzą na Twitterze. Zamknęła swoją pocztę i weszła na bloga na którym jej dawno nie było i zaczęła czytać komentarze oraz przyglądać się dyskusji na forum. Sama odpowiedziała na kilka ciekawych pytań co wzbudziło zaskoczenie. W tym samym momencie go aktualizowała. Pojawiło się na nich kilka nigdy wcześniej nie publikowanych fotek i filmików. Po zakończeniu aktualizacji weszła na Twittera gdzie wysłała kilka tweedów do przyjaciół i dla żartu do brata i Tomiego. Ich treść brzmiała mniej więcej tak : Hej baby boy jak się spało. Taką wiadomość wysłała do brata. Natomiast wiadomość przesłana do Tomiego brzmiała: Słodko wyglądasz,kiedy śpisz. W tym samym czasie weszła na oficjalną stronę brata i na tumblr. Mężczyźni już wyszli z Twittera i teraz robili co innego więc nie przeczytali przesłanej od niej wiadomości. Nicola weszła też na swój kanał YouTube i też go zaktualizowała tymi samymi filmikami co na blogu. Zrobienie tego wszystkiego zajęło jej ponad trzy godziny. Na sam koniec weszło na tumblr a dokładnie na stronę Very. Kiedy wpisała odpowiednie tagi znalazła sporo ciekawych zdjęć, tweedów jej brata,Tommy Joe jak i całego zespołu o dziwo nigdzie nie było jej tweedów. Tylko ona wiedziała dlaczego ich nie ma po prostu jej tweedy były ustawione jako prywatne tylko ona i jej znajomi je widzieli. Kiedy odświeżyła stronę zauważyła że na pierwszym miejscu jest jako nowy post kopia jej tweedów przesłanych do brata i do szatyna na razie nie było żadnych notek i releblogowań,bo post był świeży. Po chwili zerknęła na zegarek i zauważyła że jest już druga po południu, a na trzecia planowała zrobić obiad. Zostawiła laptop włączony i poszła przygotowywać posiłek. Na obiad miała być zapiekanka a właściwie dwie i to tego spora ilość sałaty w sosie winegret. Samo zrobienie sałaty zajęło jej chwilę natomiast z zapiekankami było trochę gorzej. Nie wyrobiła się na trzecia ,tylko na wpół do czwartej. Na sam koniec zrobiła każdemu po ciepłej herbacie. Po chwili weszła do salonu i rozejrzała się : Brian i Isaac nie było ,drzemali u siebie;Ashley czytała nadal książkę,Adama również nie była. Na kanapie został sam Tommy Joe z słuchawkami w uszach od Ipoda. Podeszła do nie go i szturchnęła go. Chłopak ocknął się i wyjął słuchawki z uszu,po chwili odezwał się :  
\- O co chodzi ? I spojrzał na Nicole.  
-Pomożesz mi przynieś jedzenie i rozstawić je. Sama nie dam rady a półmiski z zapiekankami są ciężkie.  
-Jasne.- powiedział i rozejrzał się – A gdzie reszta?  
-Adam,Brian i Isaac poszli do siebie. A Ashley jak widzisz czyta,nie chciałam jej przeszkadzać.- powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało do glitterbaby. Basista wstał i przypadkiem musnął jej dłoń. Dziewczyna poczuła iskierki przechodzące po jej ręce ale nie wiedziała o co chodzi. Tommy obrócił się,do zaskoczonej brunetki i powiedział  
\- Idziesz.  
-Tak. Momencik.-ocknęła się i odpowiedziała. Po chwili weszła za nim do mini kuchni.  
-Tutaj są już gotowe zapiekanki weź je i zabierz do salonu. Ja przyniosę sałatę i herbaty. A ty w tym samy czasie zawołaj resztę – powiedziała z lekkim zastanowieniem. Po chwili szatyn wziął pierwszy półmisek z zapiekanka i wychodząc cmoknął siostrę Adama w policzek. Dziewczyna zaskoczona zamrugała. Po sekundzie ocknęła się i wzięła tace z sałatą. Chłopak po chwil wrócił by zrobić drugą rundę. Kiedy miał sięgać po drugi półmisek a dziewczyna akurat nachylała się po tace z herbatami i miała już ja chwycić wtedy Tommy złapał ją za rękę przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował. Prosto w usta. Na początku delikatnie muskał językiem jej dolną wargę aż po chwili dziewczyna ostrożnie otworzyła je a jego język znalazł się w środku i zaczął penetrować jej podniebienie. Dziewczyna zaczęła odpowiadać na jego pocałunek krok po kroku powtarzając jego ruchy. W pewnym momencie zaskoczył ja, wpuścił ja do siebie i pozwolił jej językiem na penetrację. Pocałunek był długi i namiętny,w końcu Tommy był doświadczony w tych kwestiach i miał zamiar być jej nauczycielem i nie tylko ale też chłopakiem. Zwłaszcza że Nicola szybko się uczyła. I już po chwili to ona przejęła inicjatywę. Po dobrej chwili oderwali się od siebie by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Dziewczyna była mocno zarumieniona a chłopak miał ciężki oddech. Szatyn jako pierwszy się opanował i przytulił brunetkę do siebie głaszcząc po plecach dopóki jej oddech się nie wyrównał i nie wróciła do siebie. Po chwili odezwała się :  
-Roznieśmy resztę po zimne jest nie dobre a reszta na pewno już jest głodna zwłaszcza Brian.  
-Ja również jestem głodny. Para usłyszała znajomy głos i obróciła się. W przejściu stał Adam. Dziewczyna oderwała się od glitterbaby i chwyciła tace z herbatami. I po chwili wyszła. Adam spojrzał na Tommiego i uśmiechnął się. Tommy odwzajemnił uśmiech wziął tace z zapiekanką i wyszedł ,a brunet podążył za nim. Kiedy już posiłek pojawił się na stole a Adam z Joe usiedli na sofie a Nicola pośrodku,Ashley widząc parę wchodząca za pierwszym razem z tacami poszła po pozostała dwójkę mężczyzn. Po chwili wszyscy zaczęli się opychać zapiekanką i sałata. Na szczęście zapiekanki były dwie i to dosyć duże bo wszyscy czterej chłopcy byli bardzo głodni. Dziewczyna udało się zjeść po dwa kawałki za to panowie zjedli resztę zwłaszcza Joe i Brian. Ta dwójka prześcigała się wzajemnie kto zje najwięcej. Po chwili okazało się że jest pat i nikt nie wygrał. Rozgoryczeni postanowili rywalizować dla zabicia czasu w czymś innym. Oczywiście po umyciu naczyń przez glambaby i glitterbaby. Adam w tym samym czasie z nudów zaczął sprawdzać Twittera i aż się zachłysnął ,w międzyczasie kończył herbatę,kiedy zobaczył tweed od siostry. I tweedy od fanów,którzy pytali go co Nicole łączy z Joe. Adam zaskoczony wszedł na profil siostry i zobaczył treść tweedu,którego napisała do jego basisty. Po chwili napisał eskę do niego „sprawdź Twittera”.Szatyn po chwili odłożył wytarte naczynie i sięgnął po telefon z którym się nie rozstawał. Odczytał wiadomość i zrobił to co napisał przyjaciel. Kiedy wszedł na swój profil i odczytał posta aż się zaczerwienił z wrażenia. Jego kobieca strona cieszyła się z komplementu ,natomiast ta męska strona jego ja nie wiedziała co zrobić. Po chwili spojrzał na brunetka i bił się z myślami co zrobić :cieszyć się z komplementu,olać go czy poczekać i zobaczyć co będzie dalej. Wybrał ostatnią opcję:poczeka na rozwój sytuacji. Kiedy skończyli,wyszli z kuchni i poszli do salonu,gdzie zastali wszystkich. Nicola podeszła do laptopa i zamknęła go a szatyn usiadł obok Adama. Po chwili z nudów Nicky wpadła na genialny pomysł i powiedziała :  
\- Może zagramy w coś ?  
\- W co? - powiedział Brian.  
\- Nie wiem może w kalambury?  
-Czemu nie.  
I zaczęli grę. Na pierwszy ogień poszedł basista, który był kiepski w tej grze ale po pól godzinie i dziesiątkach prób udało im się odgadnąć o co mu chodziło. I tak szli po kolei śmiejąc się, pijać piwo oprócz Młodej ,która piła energetyka. W ten sposób minęła im cała podróż aż w końcu dotarli na pierwszy przystanek ,którym okazał się Wilkes-Barre. Koncert miał sie odbyć w Kirby Center for the Performing Arts.Kiedy dojechali na miejsce,to znaczy na parking przed budynkiem,gdzie stały pozostale dwa busy.Autobus zatrzymał sie i nasi bohaterowie wysiedli kierujac sie w strone budynku,gdzie byli już wszyscy a ekipa techniczna z Neilem na czele,ktory nimi dyrygował rozstawiała sprzęt i sprawdzała instrumenty.Koncert miał odbyć się dziś wieczorem.Wszystkie bilety były już wysprzedane. W środku okazało się że każde z nich mialo swoja własną garderobę,gdzie kostiumy były już przygotowane.Adam ogarnał sie w pokoju hotelowym,który był zarezerwowany dla nich na jeden dzień i wyruszył na wywiad w telewizji.Był on zoorganizowany juz wcześniej przez jego menadżera.Na miejscu okazało się że przed budynkiem stacji stoii morze fanów głównie dziewczyn w różnym wieku.Gdyby nie ochrona,która z nim była piosenkarz nie miał by jak dostać sie do stacji.Po dojściu na miejsce i podpisaniu kilkuset autografów na płytach,plakatach ,w zeszytach a nawet na zwykłych kartkach dotarł do pokoju ,gdzie zrobili mu make up.Jescze przed wejsciem na antene okazało sie że połowa z tych ludzi co była na zewnątrz teraz jest w studiu jako widownia.Program leciał na żywo ,kiedy prowadząca audycje przedstawiła i zaprosiła swojego gościa, szum,piski od strony publiczności nie miały końca .Większośc osób na widowni to były nastolatki w różnym wieku,które pomyślinie przeszły casting.Po uciszeniu widowni spikerka rozpoczeła wywiad pytała o płytę a głownie o trasę koncertowa i dzisiejszy koncert ,który miał sie zacząc za sześc godzin o dwudziestej.Pół godziny póżniej po wywiadzie artysta wyszedł z studia i ruszył na próbę.Kiedy dotarł na miejsce wszyskie instumenty stały już na swoim miejscu ,ekipa sprawdzała jeszcze tylko nagłośnienie i mikrofony jego i jego chórku.Scena była duża dwu poziomowa a pośrdku niej znadowały sie schody.Kiedy wszedł tancerze z Brook na czele ćwiczyli choreografie.Tommy i Ashley stroili gitary,Brian dostrajał klawisze a Isaac perkusje.W tym samym czasie dżwiekowiec sprawdzał czy wszystkie instrumenty będzie dobrze słychać i dostrajał głośność.Żeby dzwiek było dobrze słychać co jakiś czas prosił ich zeby coś zagrali.Po chwili wszystko było już gotowe i można było zacząć probę.Glitterbaby po nastojeniu swoich gitar ( miał dwie na zmiane i obie bedą użyte w dzisiejszym jak i w następnych koncertach.Biała i czerwona obie różnia sie trochę obudową i wydawanymi dzwiękami ale obie to gitary basowe.)Zarządził ,krótka przerwę w trakcie której omówił kilka spraw z Adamem i Brianem.To był ich pierwszy wspólny koncet i chcieli by wszystko było jak najlepiej i tak jak zaplanowali.Gwiazdą był Adam ale żeby on wypadł perfekcyjnie czyli tak jak chciał oni też musieli sie wykazać.Nie mogło być żadnych pomyłek.Po przerwie do sali weszły Keisha i Rayna.Zaraz za nimi szła Nicola z tym razem herbatą w rece.  
-Skoro wszyscy już są obecni to mozemy zacząć próbę – powiedział poważnym tonem szatyn a Brian sie z nim zgodził i wszyscy sie ustawili na swoich pozycjach,oprócz tancerzy którzy chwilowo staneli z boku sceny zeby w odpowiednim momencie wkroczyc i Mlodej ,która stała oparta o ściane.  
Adam wskoczył na scene i ustawił statyw z mikrofonem.  
-Zaczynamy? - zapytał Brian.Adam rozejrzał sie i powiedział :  
-Nie brakuje Młodej ,gra na klawiszach i jest w chórkach.  
-Stoi pod ścianą.-powiedziała Ashley patrzac w strone brunetki i Adam też tam spojrzał.  
\- Dlaczego nie stoisz pomiędzyTommym a Brianem gdzie stoi keybord co?  
\- A miałam tam stać?- zapytała kończac herbatę.  
\- Tak.  
Podeszła pod scenę i wskoczyła na nią ustawiła mikrofon i stanęła obok Joe. Brunet podążył za nią wzrokiem i westchnął .Wiedział że to zrobi. Po chwili basista dał znak i zaczęły się pierwsze dźwięki piosenki,którą była  
" A Loaded Smile".I później wszystko szło zgodnie z rozkładem. Próba trwała ponad dwie godziny. Do rozpoczęcia koncertu zostały im trzy godziny. Po skończonej próbie zespół udał się do hotelu żeby się ogarnąć. Półtorej godziny później wrócili z powrotem. Każde z nich udało się do swojej garderoby żeby się przygotować. Stroje już na nich czekały,więc przebrali się i zajęli make up em. Najdłużej makijaż zajął Tomiemu i Adamowi. Obaj panowie postanowili ze będą wyglądać podobnie pod tym względem. Najkrócej to zajęło tancerzom i chórkowi oraz basistce ,klawiszowcowi i perkusiście. Dwaj ostatni wcale go nie użyli. Jedyną osobą która zostawiła to na ostatni moment była brunetka co wkurzyło Adama. Ale i tak zdążyła i wyglądała tak samo dobrze jak oni. Babyboy zadawał sobie w myślach pytanie jak udało jej się to w pół godziny. No cóż brat Michaela dał jej kilka wskazówek. Pół godziny przed koncertem fani zaczęli napływać. Zespół bez bruneta wyszedł żeby porozdawać autografy i zrobić zdjęcia z fanami. Po chwili ochrona zaczęła wszystkich sprawdzać i wpuszczać a zespół usunął się do budynku. Punktualnie o dwudziestej muzycy wyszli na scenę,zajęli swoje miejsca i zaczęli grać pierwsze takty piosenki :" A Loaded Smile" i wyszedł Adam. Dziewczyny zaczęły piszczeć,wykrzykiwać jego imię. Następną piosenka była "Aftermath",która była śpiewana na dwa głosy. Kiedy w trakcie drugiej zwrotki dołączyła brunetka na sali zrobił się szum a piski i krzyki się wzmocniły,zwłaszcza że wyglądała ona jak kopia Adama. Nie dokładna kopia ale mieli ten sam make up i podobne stroje. Z tą różnicą że jego siostra miała na sobie buty na grubej podeszwie ,ciemno - niebieskie obcisłe spodnie do tego lazurowy T-shirt i na to ciemno - niebieską kurtkę. Wyglądała olśniewająco .Cały zespół z fanami na czele nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu .Podczas wspólnego występu dziewczyna cały czas krążyła po scenie. To samo robili Joe i Ashley. Głównie Joe,ale jego poruszanie się po scenie miało swoiste znaczenie zawsze znajdował się w pobliżu babyboy,nigdy nie było wiadomo,kiedy wokalista zdejmie słuchawkę z ucha a pod tym względem czyli nie zgubienia rytmu miał zaufanie tylko do swojego kociaka (jak nazywało prywatnie rodzeństwo basistę )Kiedy piosenka się skończyła nastolatka stanęła obok Joe ( tak jak oboje wcześniej ustalili).Po chwili popłynęły takty kolejnej piosenki która była „Voodoo” a zaraz za nią „ Down The Rabbit Hole”.W trakcie całego show obaj mężczyźni robili te swoje seksowne miny,poruszali brwiami w dwuznaczny sposób. Sporadycznie kociak,kiedy grał na basie opierał się plecami o plecy Adama. A brunet przesuwał ręka po klatce piersiowej swojego a właściwie ich kociaka,co szatynowi najwyraźniej się podobało albo nie miał nic przeciwko. Dalej poleciały dwie kolejne piosenki czyli „Sleepwalker” i „Strut” .Aż w końcu nastąpiła chwila przerwy żeby Adaś się mógł przebrać. Po chwili wrócił w sam raz po zaczęły lecieć takty do „ If Had You” gdzie do śpiewającego bruneta dołączyli tancerze. Następną piosenką było „Music Again”.Po tej piosence muzyk zaczął jak pomiędzy każdą piosenka krótka rozmowę z fanami. Po tym dialogu. Babyboy wszedł na schody,ale wcześniej dał znać Brianowi co ma zagrać. Po sekundzie zaczęły grać pierwsze takty „ Fever” a muzyk zaczął seksownie poruszać biodrami i w ten sam sposób schodzić po schodach śpiewając,kiedy zabrzmiał odpowiedni wers piosenki odwrócił się do stojącego na pierwszym schodku basisty z którym się zrównał. Obrócił się do niego twarzą,podniósł jego opuszczony podbródek zbliżył swoje usta do jego i pocałował. Zaskoczony Joe po chwili wpuścił go głębiej tak że zadowolony brunet przez kilka sekund badał jego podniebienie aż po chwili się od niego oderwał złapał oddech i zaczął śpiewać dalej. Fani zaczęli w trakcie tej akcji piszczeć. Po chwili dołączyli do niego tancerze i piosenka została zaśpiewana do końca. W między czasie glitterbaby był w lekkim amoku ale mimo to grał dalej. Pocałunek zrobił na nim wrażenie. Następną piosenka był „Master Plan” ,później „Pick U Up”.A całość została zakończona „Music Again”.Kiedy po półtorej godzinie trwania koncertu wokalista chciał zejść ze sceny fani zaczęli skandować jednogłośnie 'bis,bis,bis'.Wiec zespół został i wykonał już teraz ostatnią piosenkę „Sure Fire Winners”.Po jej wykonaniu zespół zszedł do garderoby a stamtąd dziesięć minut później udali się do hotelu żeby się ogarnąć, przespać i wcześnie rano ruszyć w dalszą podróż. Dwie osoby,które były najbardziej zaskoczone pocałunkiem na scenie to Nicola i Joe. Dziewczyna wiedziała,że to było tylko show,ale to wyglądało tak prawdziwie. Fani pomyślą że jej brat i Tommy są razem ,mimo że to nieprawda. Joe wiedział że to było tylko show ,zwłaszcza że przyjaciel poinformował go co planuje. Miał nadzieje ze nikt nie pomyśli że są razem,zwłaszcza że podobała mu się siostra przyjaciela. Zresztą to co inni myślą odnośnie tego co robimy na scenie nie musi być prawda. Grunt to się dobrze bawić.(myśli kociaka TJR).

**Author's Note:**

> (uh zrobiło się oficjalnie ,ale czasem trzeba hehe)
> 
> Całkowity zakaz powielania pomysłów,kopiowania i umieszczania naszej twórczości na innych stronach ,blogach, chomikach itp. ( co to tego ostatniego to tylko za naszą zgodą .Zgodę możecie otrzymać od Honki i/lub Trish niekoniecznie decyzje podejmiemy wpólnie zależy od opka.)Dzięki za odwiedziny.Miłego czytania. Hona & Trish.


End file.
